Careful What You Wish For
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: "Ugh I wish my mother never died!" Toby yelled. Toby wakes up one morning in his old house to find his mother alive. Toby's wish came true. His life seems perfect now. There's just one problem his girlfriend, Spencer has no idea who he is. Now Toby will have to convince her that he is her true love. When Toby realizes his life isn't so perfect, he will try to get it back how it was
1. Chapter 1

**Careful what you wish for**

"**Ugh I wish my mother never died!" Toby yelled. Toby wakes up one morning in his old house to find his mother alive. Toby's wish came true. His life seems perfect now. There's just one problem. His girlfriend, Spencer has no idea who he is. Now Toby will have to convince her that he is her true love. When Toby realizes his life isn't so perfect, he will try to get it back the way it was and his first step is to get Spencer to fall in love with him all over again.**

**Toby's pov**

Christmas is supposed to be the greatest time of year, but for me not so much. In the past I would celebrate Christmas with my mother. We would sing Christmas carols while decorating the house and baking Christmas cookies. After dinner on Christmas Eve we would sit around the fire drinking apple cider while my mom told me stories about when she was a little girl. I remember her telling me the story of when her father first told her about Santa. She was four years old and believed in him super hard. Ever Christmas Eve she would set out a plate of milk and cookies for Santa and carrots for the reindeer. My mother and I did the same thing when I was little. Sometimes my dad would join us on our little celebration. After my mother died my dad and I never did any of that. I haven't done any of that celebration stuff in five years.

I sat in my truck and sighed as I unbuckled my seat belt. Spencer invited me over to help her decorate her house for a Christmas party her parents have every year. Since her parents are split up right now, this is a really hard time for Spencer. She hasn't really been in the mood to celebrate. This bums me out a little; because I was really looking forward to spending Christmas with the girl I love. Last year we we're still a new couple, so we didn't spend time with each other, but this year is our first real Christmas together as a couple. When I walked into the Hastings living room, instead of having Christmas carols playing, Spencer was blasting pop songs on the radio. I chuckled when I saw a tiny girl holding a huge box.

"Need some help with that?" I asked. "Oh no I'm fine. Just a girl carrying a box twice my size no biggie," Spencer said, sounding out of breath. I walked over and took the box from her hands. When I saw her, she looked incredibly tired and upset. "Is everything okay?" I asked while setting the box down. "Yeah, I just really hate Christmas," she said. "How can you hate Christmas. It's the best time of the year?" I said. "Maybe it's because every Christmas has been hell for me and this year my parents are split up," she said. "I'm guessing they didn't work this out," I said. "Yes and now neither one of my parents want to show up to the Christmas party, because they're afraid to run into each other," she said. "Do you need help decorating?" I asked. "I'm not decorating, I'm putting everything back in the attic," she said.

"What why?" I asked. "If my family's not around to celebrate Christmas then I don't want all this crap hanging up taunting me. That's almost as bad as when my parents went to visit Melissa in Philly without me for Christmas when I was in 8th grade," she said, while picking up a smaller box. "Spencer just because your parents aren't here, doesn't mean you have to put all of this stuff away," I said. "I don't want this out. I'm perfectly fine sitting on my couch, reading divergent, while listening to pop music," she said. "What about baking cookies and singing Christmas carols or drinking apple cider," I said. "That sounds real nice Toby, but this isn't a Christmas story," she said. "What if we called the girls over, they could bring their loved ones and we could have a little get together of our own. Come on Spencer I haven't celebrated Christmas in five years, six counting this year," I said. "That's tough, I haven't celebrated a Christmas since I was six," she said. I give her my best puppy dog face; because I know she can't say no to it.

"No come on Toby, don't make that face," she said. I could tell she was trying hard not to give in. I stuck out my bottom lip a little and gave her the puppy dog eyes, something that always makes her crack. She tries hard not to crack a smile and says "Toby that's not far." I don't say anything to her; I just stand there with my puppy dog face. "Okay fine." I smiled when she finally gave in. I give her a big hug and say "I knew there was a reason I liked you." She laughed and said "I swear sometimes you're like a nine year old trapped in an eighteen year olds body." "Thank you. Now should I call the girls or do you want to?" I asked. "I should, they wouldn't believe you if you invited them for a Christmas party at my house. They would most likely ask you if you're drunk," she said. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

An hour later the girls showed up with their boyfriends, of course Emily showed up with Alison. I still shiver every time she walks by. I'm still not over everything that's happened to me because of her, but she's Spencer's friend and for Spencer I would do anything for her, even if that means playing nice with the devil. When they all showed up we sat down on the couch eating the pizza that Spencer ordered. I know pizza isn't exactly the thing to be eating on Christmas Eve, but it's better than nothing. "After dinner we should exchange gifts and then watch a movie," Hanna suggested. "No you're supposed to open presents on Christmas day," Emily said. "In my house we would all open one present on Christmas Eve, so that's what we can do," Hanna said. "My family never did that," Emily said. "I agree with Hanna, my family does that too," Aria said. "I agree one gift tonight,' Ezra said. "I agree with Hanna,' Caleb said. "I think I'm going to go with Emily's idea to wait,' Alison said, while placing her hand on Emily's shoulder. "What about you, Spencer and Toby?" Alison asked. Spencer glared at Alison, since she out of all people know Spencer's not a big fan on Christmas.

"I don't care what we do," Spencer said. "Great, what about you Toby or are you going to agree with Spencer, because you're afraid to have your own opinion?' Alison asked. "Ali," Spencer scolded. I patted Spencer's shoulder and said "relax Spence, its fine. I'm going to say let's open one gift tonight." Alison smiled "greet, so let's clean up the dishes and then open presents." We all stood up and put our dishes in the sink. Spencer, Emily, Alison and I did the dishes, while the other's sat on the couch waiting for us. "Spence, could you help us with the DVD player?" Aria asked. "My hands are full, Emily could you help them?' Spencer asked. Emily nodded and dried off her hands, before walking over to them.

"I'm surprise you agreed to this Spence. In all my years of knowing you, you never gave in to something like this," Alison said. "Yeah well turns out you didn't know me that well after all," Spencer said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Alison asked. "It means you've never really known me. You were always too busy wrapped up in your own games that you didn't even realize a lot of people have been hurt because of you," Spencer said. "Gee Spencer, why don't you just kick me out already," Alison said. "That's fine with me I didn't invite you over," Spencer said. "Is this Spencer talking or is this Spencer talking for Toby?" Alison asked. "What's that supposed to mean?' Spencer asked while crossing her arms. "I'm just saying, Toby's changed you," she said. "Yeah he has, but it's for the better," Spencer said. "I guess Toby owes you. He used to be the poor sad boy wearing strip shirts walking around with his mommy!" Alison taunted. "Ali, stop it!" Spencer yelled. "Spencer I need some air, I'll be back," I said, while slipping my arms from around her waist. While those two stood there battling it out, I got in my truck and drove back to my loft.

Tear's where streaming down my face, I really miss my mom. I walk up the steps to my loft and slam the door behind me. There was a box filled with pictures of my mom under my bed in my room. I walked back there and opened it up. I smiled at one picture with my mom holding me up on a bike. Back then everything was so simple and I had nothing worry about. I found another picture of me and my mom sitting by the Christmas tree. It was the last Christmas we spent together. I clench the picture in my hand and yelled "ugh I wish my mother never died!" I set the picture back down and lay back in my bed, with tears streaming down my face.

I blinked my eyes once and when I opened them back up I was lying in my old room at my old house. I blinked my eyes a few more times to see if what I'm seeing is real and it is. I'm really lying down in my old room. I sit up in my bed and look around to see all my stuff the way I left it back when I was fourteen. How did I get in my old room and why is everything the way I left it? The selves by the window were filled with the model cars I once made. I kind of miss building stuff, ever since I enrolled in the police academy I haven't had much time to build stuff. When I looked in the mirror I noticed I still looked eighteen, so my age hasn't changed. The sound of someone walking around in the kitchen startled me. I slip on my shoes and walk out into the kitchen. There was a woman with her back turned to me, standing at the stove. I could hear her humming softly to herself, while she mixed the eggs. The back of her head looked like my mothers. I shook my head "no it can't be."

"Toby is that you?" she said, while turning around. I gasped when I saw my mother's face. There she is standing there in her favorite red sweater making breakfast. "Mom," I said. "Yes it's me Toby, did you sleep alright?' she asked. "You're alive," I said. "Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "How is this possible?" I asked. "Are you sick Toby?" she asked, while touching my forehead. "No I'm just really happy to see you," I said, while giving her a hug. She chuckles and says "I'm glad to see you too son. Now go upstairs and get dressed." "Yes mom," I said and then ran upstairs.

When I walked into my room there was a brunette girl sitting on my bed picking at her finger nails. "Who they hell are you?" I asked, while slamming the door. "Maya," she said. "I thought you were dead," I said. "I am," she said. "Then what are you doing here?' I asked. "To grant your wish," she said. "What wish?" I asked. "You made a wish that your mother never died and now it came true. Your mother never died, so now your life is different," she said. I smiled and said "So this is my life now?" She nodded "yes, but I must warn you…" I cut her off before she could finish "oh my god. My mom's alive I have to go tell Spencer, I can't wait for her to meet my mom!" I exclaimed, while running out of my room. Toby was out the door, so fast that he didn't hear Maya warning him about Spencer.

**Okay, so this is my new fanfic, ****careful what you wish for****. Basically Toby made a wish that his mother never died and it comes true. Now he lives in the present day world where is mother never died. Since his mother never died things are different. It's basically a story about Toby waking up in an Alternate universe. Spencer will act very different in this story, just to warn some of you. **

_**Sneak peek of next chapter**_

_Toby stood in front of the Hastings doorway waiting for someone to answer. Finally the door opens and Melissa is the one standing there. She was dressed up in a grey suit, with her hair up in a bun. "May I help you?" she asked. "Is Spencer here?" I asked. Melissa scuffled "she better not be." "Melissa where is Spencer?' I asked. "She's not welcome here," she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Spencer hasn't been welcome here for the last two years," she said. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walked up the Hastings driveway and knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds for someone to answer the door. Melissa stood there dressed in a grey suit and her brown hair was up in a bun. "May I help you?" she asked. "Is Spencer here?" I asked. Melissa scuffled "she better not be." I looked at her with confusion "Melissa Where is Spencer?" "She's not welcome here," she said. "What?" I asked. "Spencer hasn't been welcomed here in two years," she said.

"She's not welcome in her own home?" I asked. "This isn't her home anymore," she said. "What do you mean? She was here yesterday," I said. "If she was, she shouldn't have been here," she said. "What is going on, is this a joke?" I asked. "No my parents kicked Spencer out two years ago," she said. "Why?" I asked. "She got into some trouble with the law more than once. My parent's got tired of her crap, so they kicked her out," she said. "Do you know where she is?" I asked. She shrugged "I don't know and I don't really care. Spencer could be rotting in juvie and I wouldn't care." "Do you have any idea where I could find here?" "She maybe with her friends," she said. "Friends like Alison?" I asked. "I don't know. I got to go," she said and then slammed the door.

I turned off their driveway and ran down the street towards the Brew. While I was waiting in line a noisy group of people came running in and stood in line behind me. I just rolled my eyes and tried not to yell at the people behind me. I'm no really in the mood for a fight right now. The people behind me are really starting to annoy me. They keep laughing and talking loudly. Some of the guys kept throwing straw wrappers around. I was really starting to get pissed off. "Will you shut up back there!" I yelled before turning around. When I turned around my eyes widen and I gasped when I saw that it was Spencer.

She looked really different. Her hair was straightened and her makeup was dark. She had a piercing on the left side of her nose and the clothes she had on were black. She had on a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with lace sleeves. She was also wearing a black beanie on her head. This was not the Spencer I know. This was more like Spencer's evil twin. She wore a frown on her face and her eyes that were once light and loving are now dark and mean.

'Spencer," I said. "What are you looking at punk?" she hissed. "It's me Spencer, its Toby," I said. "That name doesn't ring a bell," she said. "Very funny Spencer, you know it's me," I said. "Who's you?" she asked. Now I was really getting worried. "It's Toby, your boyfriend," I said. She scuffled "you're not my boyfriend." "Yes I am, we've been together for over a year," I said. "In your dreams," she laughed and then high fived her friends behind her. The people that she was with were not Aria, Hanna, and Emily. They were all punks dressed like her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Before she could answer I was already pulling her in the corner.

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing?" I asked. "Living my life," she said while crossing her arms. "Don't you remember me,?" I asked. "No. Should I know you?" she asked. "Yes you should know me. We've been together for over a year," I said. "Sorry, but I think you got mixed up with someone else," she said. "Wait a second!" I called out while grabbing her arm, to turn her back around. "Are you messing with me?" I asked. She smirked "oh trust me if I was messing with you, you wouldn't know." "What happened to you?" I asked. "Life happened," she said. "This isn't you," I said. "What isn't me?" she asked. "This you dressing up like a punk girl. You are talking about motorcycles. You are wearing nose pricings. You said nose pricings should be illegal!" I exclaimed. "Why the hell are you yelling at me like a maniac? I don't know you, you don't know me, so leave me alone!" she yelled. "I do know you. You're the love of my life," I said. She looked a little freaked out, by me saying that. "Have you been stalking me?" she asked. "What no you're my girlfriend I'm telling you we're together! Spencer I know the old you is still in there somewhere." I take her hand and look her in the eye, "come on Spencer look at me really look at me."

Spencer sighs and takes a good look into my eyes. She stared at me hard, for a moment I thought her eyes were burning a hole through my head. Her eyes light up for a second and for a moment I thought it was finally coming to her. "Oh yeah weren't you that one kid that had the locker me and my friends used to stick stuff in during 10th grade? Look I am really sorry about that, we didn't know anyone was using that locker, because it was always empty besides for paper and a pen," she said. I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "No that's not what I was talking about," I said. "Oh wait I know you, you're Toby, the one that still lives with his mother," she said. "So you do know who I am?" I asked with hopefulness. "Kind of, but I've only seen you around," she said. "You really don't remember anything we've been through?" I asked.

"Toby, we haven't been through anything," she said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah, besides I don't think your girlfriend would like you flirting with some other girl," she said. My eyes widen "girlfriend?" "Yeah there she is now," Spencer said while pointing at the door. I turned around and yelled when I saw Alison Dilaurentis, smiling at me. Spencer laughed and said "yeah that was everyone else's reaction when we first saw you two together." "I don't love her, I hate her!" I exclaimed. "Well then you better go tell her that. Now if you'll excuse me I have friends to return to," she said and then walked off. "Toby!" Alison said in a high pitched squeal. I ran out the back door before she could catch me.

I ran and ran until I got back to my house. When I slammed my front door, my mother was in the kitchen making dinner. "Hey you've been gone for a while," my mom said. "I had places to go," I said. "Oh, well dinner will be ready soon, go and wash up," she ordered. When I ran into my room Maya was back sitting on my bed. When I saw her I felt angry. "You!" I yelled. She raised an eyebrow at me. "What did you do to her!" I yelled. "To whom?" Maya asked. "To Spencer, what did you do to Spencer!?" I asked. "I didn't do anything, you did," she said. "What?" I asked. "You made a wish that your mother never died. Since she never died your life is different," she said. "How different?" I asked. "Everything in your life is different. The wish you made didn't just affect your life, but Spencer's too. Since your mother never got sick, she never went to Radley. Since she never went to Radley she was never murdered. Since she was never murdered your father never got remarried. Since your father never remarried there was no Jenna in your life. Since there was no Jenna in your life there was no Jenna Thing. Since there never was a Jenna thing you never went to juvie. Since you didn't go to juvie you were never a suspect or considered a freak. Since you weren't considered a freak there was never a chance for A to set Spencer up," she said. "And since Spencer didn't get set up, we never got to know each other and that means we never dated," I finished for her.

Maya nodded and said "right." I sat down on the bed and felt my heart sink down into the pit of my stomach. "That's why Spencer doesn't know who I am," I said. "This wish changed a lot of things, especially for her. A few years ago Spencer and Alison got into a huge fight and things got really ugly between the two. Spencer won the fight and that pissed Alison off even more. Alison got Aria, Hanna and Emily to turn on Spencer. Spencer struggled through everything alone. Spencer was dealing with the pressure from her family and trying to be better than Melissa. One day Spencer just snapped and couldn't take it anymore. No one was there to help her or save her, so she turned down a dark path and that's who she is now," Maya explained. "I wasn't there to help her and now because of me she's living this dangerous life," I said. Maya nodded. "I never meant for this to happen!" I exclaimed. "I just wanted my mom alive. Not seeing the girl I love living a hazardous life!" "No you wished that your mother never died and that's what you got," she said. "How do I fix this?" I asked. "It's hard to change the life you were given," she said. "Well I did it before, so I can do it again!" I yelled. "It won't be that easy," she said. "But it's possible, right?" I asked. "It is, but it's really hard. There's another thing. You have until New Years to fix your life and if you don't. Your life will be this way forever and you will eventually forget that you ever dated Spencer."

**What did you all think of this chapter? Spencer has turned to the dark side, so basically she's a rebel. Toby will struggle trying to get Spencer to believe him, but don't worry too much. Spoby is endgame.**

**Caleb will be in the next chapter and there will be more Spencer and Toby. Don't worry too much about Alison, Toby dumps her in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Toby's pov**

The next day I went over to my loft. When I tried unlocking my door the lock wouldn't turn. I thought it was strange how I couldn't unlock my own door. Then the door flew open and Caleb stood on the other side. Caleb didn't look much different. His hair was shaggy and he had a nice clean shave. He was dressed in sweat pants and a white undershirt. "Hey Toby," he said. "You know who I am?" I asked. "Of course I do. We've been friends since the 10th grade," he said while moving to the side to let me in. I sighed in relief thank god I have one friend in this parallel universe. "Want a beer?" he asked. "No thanks," I said while sitting down on the chair. He grabs a beer from the fridge and then takes a seat across from me.

"What's on your mind?" he asked while taking a sip of his beer. "What do you know about Spencer Hastings and what has happened to her?" I asked. "That girl is a freak. Anyway, why are you concerned about her all of a sudden? You used to say she was the devil child," he said. "What when?" I asked. "You and Alison used to warn people to stay away from her," he said. "Why would I do that? I love Spencer," I said. "Whoa time out. When did this feeling start to occur?" he asked. I sighed and said "Okay I'm about to tell you something and you're going to think I'm totally crazy." He leaned forward and said "I'm listening."

We sat there for an hour while I explained the whole story to him. Starting off back when I first met Spencer and how our story is really supposed to go. Next I told him about all the trouble we went through and how we've always managed to find our way back to each other. I told him about the last time I kissed Spencer, which was the night of the Christmas party, before all of our friends showed up. Then I told him about the fight that Spencer and Alison got in and instead of staying back to comfort Spencer, I ran out like a little boy. After I ran out I went to my loft I made a wish that I didn't mean to come true, At least not the way it turned out. I didn't think anything I would change. I didn't even know wishes come true.

When I was through telling him everything, Caleb sat there and looked at me like I had two heads. "Please don't call me crazy," I said. "You're way past crazy," he said. "Caleb I'm not making this up. Everything I just told you really happened. This isn't my world, well it is, but it's different then where I'm from," I said. "So what you're saying is. You're from a parallel universe where you are in a romantic relationship with Spencer and then you just wished your life away into a world where she doesn't even know you exist?" I shrugged and said "kind of." "Well what did you do that for!" he exclaimed while standing up. "You had a good life and by the way you make Spencer sound in this other world, she seems like the perfect girlfriend. Why would you let that go?" he asked. "I didn't want to let Spencer go. I didn't even mean to make a wish, it just happened," I said. "You're an idiot. Why would you wish your life away like that? If you have someone that you love and they love you back then you should never wish that away," he said.

"I didn't want to wish that away. Now I would give anything to get Spencer to love me again. I only have until New Years to fix everything," I said. "Well you should start by telling this to Spencer," he said. "I already tried that, she just thought I was crazy," I said. "You're going to have to try harder with Spencer. She's a tough one, but deep down there's a girl inside that's hurting," he said. "I know that. I know her better than anyone," I said. "Then prove it to her," he said. "How?" I asked. "Tell her things that you know. Sooner or later she'll start to come around," he said. I nodded and said "okay I'll do that." "You might want to end things with Alison, she still believes you two are a thing," he said. "When did that happen? Why was I so dumb? Alison's the real devil," I said. "You were to shy, to say no," he said.  
After my meeting with Caleb I walked back down to the Brew. "Toby," Alison squealed from across the room. I rolled my eyes and groaned in annoyance as I turned around. "Toby you haven't called me back it's been two weeks," she said. "If I didn't call you back what does that tell you?" I asked. "That I should call you more," she said. "No it mean's leave me alone," I said. "What is going on with you?" she asked. "What did you do to Spencer and why did you start rumors about her?" I asked. "They weren't rumors they were the truth and don't blame me you helped me," she said. "You probably tricked me into it," I said. "Why do you care about Spencer all of a sudden? It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything," she said. "She could be," I said. "You wouldn't!" she hissed. "You wanna bet?" I asked. "You can't be serious," she said. "Well I am. Whatever we had is over," I said and then walked out leaving a pissed off Alison behind.

When I walked outside I spotted Spencer walking this way by herself. She was dressed similar to how she was yesterday. The only thing that was different is she wasn't wearing a hat. "Spencer," I called after her. "Oh no," she rolled her eyes and groaned. "Wait just give me a second," I said. "Just leave me alone," she said. "Not until I tell you what I need to," I said. "Is this more about you being my pretend boyfriend is it?" she asked. "Yes it is and I'm not your pretend boyfriend and I can prove it," I said. "I'm out of here," she said, while turning to leave. "Wait," I said while turning her back around. "Just give me two minutes." She crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance "two minutes."

"I know you better than anyone, I know things about you that nobody else knows," Spencer looked a little freaked out when I told her that. "I know that you're addicted to caffeine." "Everyone knows that," she said. "I know that you can't stand a messy room. Whenever you enter a messy room you scrunch up your face and you just have to clean it up," I said. "I don't care about messy rooms anymore and your time is up."

I reached out for her again and said "Wait!" "I know that you come from a rich family with high standers. People used to call you rich girl and you hated it. I know that you've been at war with your sister since you were six. I also know that when you were seven you ran away and your parents didn't even notice you were gone. I also know that you hate sleeping alone, because you're afraid to wake up one morning with everyone gone." I could tell by the look on her face that I'm slowly starting to get her attention. "How do you know all of this?" she asked. "I know this because you told me. Spencer please give me a chance you explain everything," I said. "I can't right now," she said. "Spencer, please," I begged. "No I can't do this right now!" she yelled. "When will I be able to talk to you?" I asked. She grabs a sharpie from her bag and wrote an address on my arm. "Be at that place tonight at 9 and we'll talk," she said. A black van pulled up to the side of the rode and Spencer hurried up and climbed in it. I stood back there and watched her take off down the street with a dangerous group of people that I didn't know. Instead of waiting until later, I fallowed them.

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. Next chapter there will be some protective Toby. The other liars will be in the next chapter as well along with Alison. **

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Fire in her eyes**

**Toby's pov**

I followed the black van all the way to a bar somewhere in Philly. I'm guessing Spencer has friends that are twenty-one or older since they were able to sneak Spencer in. That or they got fake IDs. I had to think of some way to get in there. What if Spencer gets hurt and I'm not in there so protect her? What if one of her guy friends or some douche at the bar tries to drug her and take her home?

While I stood back thinking of away in, I noticed a door in the back that said employees only. There were two guys standing over by the employee entrance smoking a cigarette. I decided to walk over there and see if I could sneak myself in.

"Hey where are you going?" a guy with blonde hair spoke. His little cigarette was hanging out of his mouth. The red head standing next to him looked the same.

"I'm going to work," I said.

The blonde raised his eye brow "you work here?"

"Yeah didn't you hear? I'm the new employee," I said.

"Jeff did Randy say anything about the new employee?" the guy asked his friend.

The red head just shrugged "maybe."

"Are you guys going to let me through or are we going to stand here like idiots?" I questioned.

The guys looked at each other and then moved to the side to let me through.

"Thank you, have a nice night boys," I said and then slipped through the door. Geez no wonder teenagers sneak into the bar so easily, the people that work here are total idiots. I shook my head and began searching the area for Spencer. While I was busy looking around, somebody tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned around I saw Aria standing there. Aria didn't look any different she still had that pink strip in her hair though. I didn't know what to say to her. Aria and I haven't really had many conversations in the past, so this was awkward for me.

"Hey Toby," she said.

"Uh hey Aria," I replied awkwardly.

She smiled "Toby just because you and Alison broke up that doesn't mean we can't still be friends."

"We were friends?" I questioned.

She laughed and playfully hit my shoulder "same old you still cracking jokes."

I faked and laugh and said "yeah. By any chance have you seen Spencer around?"

"Why is she here?" she asked, while looking around.

"I saw her come in here, but I lost her," I said.

"Why are you concerned about Spencer?" she asked.

"For reasons I can't explain," I said.

"I get it. Even though Spencer wants nothing to do with us anymore, I still miss her. We were team Sparia," she said sadly.

"What happened between you guys?" I asked.

Before Aria could answer Emily and Hanna ran over to us. "Toby, Spencer is over there harassing Alison," Emily said.

I turned around and saw Alison over by the bar table, having a heated argument with Spencer. By the look of the tension between the two, Spencer looked like she was ready to punch her. "Their probably fighting over me," I said and then walked over there.

"Huh!?" the girls all said.

"I swear it's like you were born straight from the devil," Alison said.

"Yeah and then I scrapped my knees crawling up from hell. Oh wait that was just me crawling out of your world," Spencer said.

"Don't start with me Spencer; you know I can get rid of you!" Alison said.

"Oh I would love to see you try. If you lay one finger on me, that would be the end of you. You would end up waking up in a ditch near the highway!" Spencer hissed.

"Seriously Toby broke up with me and you have the nerve to yell at me?" Alison questioned.

Spencer faked a pouty face and said "oh no did he find out about the other twenty guys you were sleeping with?"

"That's it!" Alison said while reaching for Spencer.

"Don't touch me!" Spencer growled while pulling her hands back.

"You just afraid I bet. You may act tough around everyone else, but I see right through it. Deep down you're still the same goody goody in plaid!"

Everyone in the room gasped when Spencer smacked Alison hard across the face. Alison held her throbbing cheek as tears rolled down her face. Everyone gasped again, when Alison tried slapping her back and Spencer grabbed her wrist and pushed her back.

"If you wish not to be destroyed then you will leave me alone!" Spencer hissed.

Before anything got any uglier I stepped in and lead Spencer away. It was hard getting her to leave the crowed, because she kept fighting against my grip. Once we were in the corner I let her go and she pushed me back "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Spencer you need to calm down," I said.

"No that bitch needs to leave me alone!" She yelled.

"She's winning by you letting her get to you," I said.

Spencer huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms. The way she was acting in this moment made me want to smile, because this is how she always was when she got angry. The way her eyes get big and brown and the way her nose crinkles up. Once of the many things I fell in love with. Right now I was fighting the urge to push her up against the wall and kiss her.

"Alison needs to really back off before she gets seriously hurt," Spencer hissed. She was about to walk away, but she turns back around to say "and tell your little girlfriend I'm not A."

"What?" I asked.

She threw her hands up and said "I don't know for the past year Alison kept asking me about these notes written by A. I've told her a thousand times it's not me. Trust me if I was blackmailing Alison, she would know. I'm not some coward that hides behind a phone."

"What did the notes say?" I asked

She shrugged "I don't know stuff about crap she's done in the past."

"Are the other girls getting notes too?" I asked.

For the first time Spencer looked a little concerned "Why did they say anything?"

"Not that I know of," I said.

She hardened her stare once again "doesn't matter I'm done with them."

"Wait!" I called after her.

She turned around with a hard glare on her face.

"How could you turn your back on the them when you promised them you would always be there for them?" I asked

Spencer gave me the deadliest stare I have ever seen. "You think I turned my back on them? They turned their backs on me!"

"Why would they do that?" I asked.

"Alison filled their heads with lies about me! They believed her over me. I tried I tried so fucking hard to get them to believe me and they didn't! And you know why!" she yelled.

"I do?" I asked.

"Never mind," she said. "You said you wanted to talk. What do you want?" she asked.

"I wanted to explain everything to you. Please give me the chance," I begged.

She stood there to think for a minute and then finally said "fine fallow me."

I fallowed Spencer back to a motel that was five miles outside of Rosewood. Normally I don't have a problem with motels and I don't have a problem with this one either. The only problem is this motel room is the same one that Spencer and I once made love in after we got back together.

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. What do you all think of Spencer in this story? Honestly I'm having so much fun writing this kind of Spencer. **

**Sneak peek of chapter 5**

_Spencer plopped down on the bed and said "so what you're telling me is you traveled from a different world?" _

_"Not exactly, I made a wish and I guess it came true," I said._

_She laughed "you guess you mean you don't know? What'd you wish for anyway a new pair of sneakers?"_

_"It was bigger than that," I said. _

_"Fine did you wish for a dog? I swear if you're going to throw your life away it better be a golden retriever," she said._

_"It's bigger than that," I said. "You won't believe me when I tell you that this isn't my world. I come from an alternate universe, but to me this is an alternate universe."_

_"What are you that so Raven?" she questioned._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Meet the dogs

**Toby's pov**

"Do you want some coffee?" she asked while turning on the coffee pot.

"No thanks," I said.

Spencer plopped down on the bed and said "so what you're telling me is you traveled from a different world?"

"Not exactly, I made a wish and I guess it came true," I said.

She laughed "you guess you mean you don't know? What'd you wish for anyway a new pair of sneakers?"

"It was bigger than that," I said.

"Fine did you wish for a dog? I swear if you're going to throw your life away it better be a golden retriever," she said.

"It's bigger than that," I said. "You won't believe me when I tell you that this isn't my world. I come from an alternate universe, but to me this is an alternate universe."

"What are you that so Raven?" she questioned.

I wasn't quite sure how to explain this to her without her thinking I'm totally crazy. She'll think I'm crazy either way, but there has to be some way to explain it without seeming completely crazy. Maybe I should start out at the very beginning when she came to tutor me, but leave out all the bad stuff. No if I want her to believe me I would have to tell her everything.

"In this other world we both got into some trouble and you came to me for help," I said.

"That's stupid I don't go to people for help. Usually when people want something they come to me. Like Alison, she didn't want to be my friend, she just wanted to get close to me to break up my sister and her boyfriend," Spencer said.

"Well we did work together to try and solve this problem and along the way we became friends. Eventually we fell in love," I said.

Spencer stared at me for a moment as if she was waiting for me to get to the punch line. I was really hoping she would say something, because right now her expression is really hard to read.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" I asked finally.

"I'm waiting for you to finish your story," she said.

"What do you mean by story?" I asked.

"Obviously you're telling me a fairy tale story or some fantasy that you had," she said.

I shook my head and sat next to her on the bed. "No Spencer I'm telling you the truth. What happened between us was very real. In my world…"

She cut my off "That's right in your world. Somewhere in your own little world we dated, but this world is different we never happened. It was probably some dream you had, so just let it go."

"It wasn't just a dream it was real, I think this world is a dream. I can't let it go, because I'm still in love with you," I said.

"How do you know the world you're talking about wasn't a dream? Did you ever consider that?"

"I know it wasn't a dream, because if it was I wouldn't feel a spark every time our hands brushed. I wouldn't feel my heart beat out of my chest every time I see you. I wouldn't be having the urge to kiss you to shut you up every time you yell."

"This world is different and you're going to have to get used to how things are around here," she said while getting off the bed. She puts on a leather jacket and hands me one. "Put this on."

"Where are we going?" I asked while zipping it up.

She looks at me and smirks "to see the dogs."

We got in Spencer's car and drove to a strange location. The car ride took ten minutes before we pulled up to a broken down apartment building. She took my hand and led the way to one of the apartments. We waited a few minutes for some guy to answer. This guy was tall with long blonde curly hair. He was also wearing a black leather jacket like Spencer's. The guy moves to let us in where there were three other people sitting around. There were two guys with short black hair and a girl with blonde hair.

"What's up Spencer," the blonde guy said while sitting next to the blonde girl.

"Hey guys this is Toby. Toby these are the dogs J.C, Jade, Zeck, and Zane," Spencer said while pointing everyone out.

"Hi," I said.

"Do you want to sit down?" Spencer asked me.

"No I'm fine," I said.

Spencer walked over and sat on Zane's lap. Zeck handed her a cigarette. Right when I thought she was going to deny it, she took it between her teeth while Zeck lite it for her. After she took a smoke she kissed Zeck's cheek as a thank you. I'm not sure what I felt in the moment. It had to be a mixture of pain and jealousy. I also had to remember in this world Spencer and I never dated, so I can't think of it as cheating.

"Are you two together?" I gestured between Spencer and Zeck.

Spencer throws her head back and laughs "hell no."

"How do you two know each other?" I asked.

"He's my drinking buddy. You didn't think I would actually hook up with any of these guys did you?" She chuckled "I'm not a slut like Alison, Toby."

"It's true Spencer's like a sister to me. An annoying little sister," Zeck says while ruffling her hair.

Spencer hits his chest and yells "don't touch me!"

"Dude you know she hates it when you touch the hair," Jade laughed.

"Next time you touch me I'll bite you!" Spencer threatened.

"Girl you ain't scary," Zane said. They all started laughing after Spencer shoved him off the couch.

"Alright idiots enough screwing around, who's got the beer?" Spencer asked.

J.C held up two bottles of scotch and then past one to Zane, keeping one bottle for him and Jade. I watched as Zeck took a drink and then handed it to Spencer. She took a big gulp and then offered it to me.

"Want some?" she asked.

"Um no thanks I don't drink," I said.

Spencer shrugged and took another chug, before handing it to Zane.

"Why don't you drink Toby?" C.J asked.

"Are you afraid to get a little drunk?" Zeck added.

Zane faked a whine "Poor Toby is afraid of alcohol." Everyone else in the room laughed.

"Shut up and leave him alone!" Spencer yelled.

"Damn Spencer calm down," Zack said.

"Well you guys need to shut up. If he doesn't want to drink than that's his choice, so you can all shut the fuck up about it," she said.

"Okay we're sorry," Zane said.

"Good, now give me back the bottle," Spencer said while snatching it from them.

**One hour later**

After an hour of Spencer smoking and drinking with her friends, she was completely drunk. She was so drunk I had to stop her from running into a wall, twice. She also got up on the coffee table and started saying the constitution, in French. After fallowing her around to make sure she didn't hurt herself, I realized I should probably get her out of her.

"Come on Spencer I'm taking you home," I said.

She giggled and said "you're funny."

Since she was too drunk to stand up right, I carried her out and set her in the car. After fighting for her keys, I finally managed to get her in the car safely. Now I just need to figure out where to take her. I can't leave her alone in her motel room, she may do something harmful. I can't take her to my place, because my mom is home. There's only one other place I know about.

I walk up the steps to Caleb's loft with Spencer curled up in my arms. She fell asleep during the car ride, so I carried her. I used my foot to knock on the door and Caleb opened it right away. His eyes widen when he saw me holding Spencer.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She's drunk is it ok if she crashes here tonight?" I asked.

He moved to the side and allowed me to lay her down on the sofa.

"I'm going over to Hanna's, make sure she doesn't trash the place," he said as he walked out.

Spencer woke up when I removed her shoes and jacket. She sat up and asked me what I was doing.

"I'm removing your shoes and jacket, so you're more comfortable," I said.

She smirked at me and said "liar you just wanted to see me naked."

Spencer sat up and pushed me back against the couch. She climbs up and sits down on my lap, so she's straddling my waist. "I bet you've been waiting for me to do this since you first laid eyes on me."

I gulped loudly and tried not stare when she took off her shirt, to reveal her black lacey bra. She looked at me with lust in her eyes. As much as I wanted to, I can't. I moved her off of me and scooted away from her.

"Spencer I can't do this."

"Why not I thought you were in love with me?" she spoke in a mocking voice.

"I am, but I can't do this."

"Fine," she sighed and lay back on the couch.

After a while she curled up on the couch and fell asleep. I took a blanket from the chair and put it over her body, making sure she was nice and warm. When I was sure she was asleep I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," I whispered.

After a couple seconds I heard her mumble something back "I love you too."

**Well you met Spencer's friends aren't they awesome? Next chapter Spencer will get into some serious trouble and more about her past will be mentioned. This means more answers on why she's acting this way now.**

**Thanks for reading. Please please review!**

**Authors note: Because of school, personal reasons I won't be updating on Tuesdays anymore and this goes for all my stories. Also in September I won't be updating on Mondays throughout the whole month. Hopefully you all understand. Thank again for taking the time to read this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Called in**

**Toby's pov**

Toby looked over his shoulder and saw Spencer starting to wake up. She held her hand up to her head and squinted at the sunlight. I figured she probably has a hangover right now. She reaches for the glass of water and aspirin that I left for her and takes it. Then she looked around the room wondering where she was. She looked even more confused when she saw me sitting on the chair across from her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at Caleb's loft," I said.

"The dude that hacks computers?" she questioned.

"Yeah that dude."

She pushes the blanket I put over her and sits up on the couch. I watched her as she took a look at the place around her. Almost as if she feels like she's been here before. Part of me wondered if the Spencer I know is in there somewhere. Maybe she's just too stubborn to come out. She leans forward on the couch and faces me. I thought she was going to insult me or something, but instead she thanks me.

"Thank you for driving me home or to your friend's house and tell Caleb I said thanks for letting me crash here.

"You're welcome," I said.

She got up off the couch and started walking towards the door. She puts her hand on the door handle and turns around.

"Hey in that other world the world you say you are from. Am I pretty?" she asked.

"Oh yes Spencer, you're beautiful. You still are," I said.

She cracked a little smile and I swore I saw her blush "thank you."

She picks up her leather jacket and walks out without saying another word. After she left I cleaned up Caleb's loft the way he left it and then went to my own house.

When I got home my mother was sitting at the table reading the paper. She had Christmas carols playing in the background. I kissed my mother's cheek and then sat down at the table across from her. My mother looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Morning mother," I said.

"Your room was empty last night," she commented.

"Yeah I spent the night at Caleb's," I said.

"Oh I thought you slept at Alison's," she said.

"No we broke up," I said.

"It's about time," she said.

I chuckled and shook my head "yeah Alison's not my type. Actually I think I found somebody else."

Marion folded her arms a crossed the table and said "and who might that be?"

"Spencer Hastings," I said.

"Spencer that girls out of control," she said.

"She's just broken and needs help. I think I can be that person to help her," I said.

"I know Spencer's broken and I know you can help her. Just be careful that you don't get hurt," she said.

"I won't. The Spencer I know is still in there and I know I can find her."

"You're a nice boy Toby. I'm glad you've decided to change the way you look at her," she said.

Marion got up and walked over to the sink. Toby wondered what his mother met by "a different way."

"Mom what do you mean by changing the way I look at her?" I asked.

"It's just that you and Alison used to say the nastiest things about Spencer. That poor girl would try to do anything to get your attention and you would ignore her. That poor girl ran home from school crying because of some rumor Alison started about her," Marion said.

"What rumor?" I asked.

"Over a year ago Alison posted a video on YouTube about Spencer. That was the saddest thing I've ever seen," she said.

As soon as my mother said that I ran up to my room and turned on my computer. I searched the web for the video and finally found it. I clicked on the link and pressed play. The things I saw in this video made me cry. Spencer was seen walking down the halls alone and people were laughing and throwing stuff at her. Some guy walked up and sprayed her with silly string. Everyone around her started laughing while Spencer ran down the hall crying.

**General pov**

**_2 years ago_**

_ On October 28__th__ Spencer Hastings arrived to school just like any normal day. To everyone else today seemed normal, but Spencer knew better. Last night her parents kept her up all night after she got an A- on a paper. They forced her to stay up and study all night. Earlier that day her parents kept going on and on about how they wished Spencer was more like Melissa, her older sister. _

_ Spencer walked down the hallways of Rosewood high, smiling politely at everyone she saw. Even though her life may have seemed perfect, it wasn't. Her family hates her and her friends have been ignoring her since Labor Day. Spencer thinks the only reason her friends are ignoring her, is because she and Alison got into an argument and decided not to be friends with her. Alison, probably told Aria, Hanna, and Emily that Spencer was the enemy. Now almost everyone in school is avoiding Spencer._

_ Accept for this one boy named Toby Cavanaugh. He seemed to be the only one not ignoring Spencer. Then again it may also be because Toby's her lab partner. To Spencer, Toby seems like a pretty decent guy. Maybe even someone that could be a friend. That's what Spencer really needs right now, a friend._

_ Everyday Spencer would try to get Toby's attention, but whenever she did that blonde bitch Alison, got to him first. Alison filled his head with lies about Spencer, just like she did with everyone else. Now even Toby, the one boy that sees the good in everyone, wants nothing to do with Spencer. Alison had to pay the Chemistry teacher to get her to switch Toby's lab partner. _

_ School got worse for Spencer. Now Alison had Toby wrapped around her finger. Spencer was sure Toby, didn't even like Toby. So why would he be with her? Spencer's theory is that he just wants to fit in. To make matters even worse Alison and Toby started spreading rumors about Spencer. Everyone in the school started bullying Spencer and it was just horrible._

_ One day Spencer walked into school and found everyone laughing at her. She didn't understand what was going on, so she just ignored it. When she finally saw what everyone was laughing at, Spencer broke down in tears. Alison wrote a fake article about Spencer being a prostitute and put it in the schools newspaper. Everyone at school laughed at her, picked on her, threw stuff at her, and bullied her. They even called her nasty names like bitch, whore, slut, hoe, fake, and much worse. _

_ Alison posted a video on Friday of everyone picking on Spencer. She edited the video to make Spencer look like the bully and everyone else a victim. On that Friday Spencer snapped and lashed out at anyone that came up to her. She left school early and went home bawling her eyes out. Spencer stayed in her room all weekend getting texts, tweets, and Facebook messages from everyone trashing her._

_ "You're such a freak Spencer!"_

_ "Ew! Stay away from my boyfriend skank!"_

_ "This world would be a better place without you!"_

_ "You suck Spencer! Do the world a favor and drop dead!"_

_ "Kill yourself Spencer, before I kill you!"_

_ Toby even sent her a message on Facebook. She never expects him to be so low like everyone else and send her a message like that. That's probably what really pushed her over the edge. Even the nicest boy in town hated her._

_ "Leave Alison alone freak!"-Toby_

_ After that Spencer couldn't take it anymore. She ran to her bathroom and grabbed every pill bottle she could find. She gathered up all the pill bottles and ran out of her house and headed towards the woods. What Spencer didn't know is that somebody saw her running out her and decided to fallow her._

_ The girl that fallowed Spencer watched in horror as Spencer sat there taking the first four pills. The girl ran up to Spencer and snatched the pills from her hand. Spencer screamed and yelled for her to give them back, but she wasn't listening. Eventually Spencer felt light headed and passed out in the middle of the woods. The girl that fallowed her called 911 on her phone._

_ "911 what's your emergency?"_

_ "A girl just passed out from a drug over dose and we need an ambulance."_

_ "Where is your location?"_

_ "Pin trail about a mile off the road."_

_ "Alright we're coming this way. Can we have your name miss?"_

_ "Jenna Marshal." _

**Toby's pov**

Toby sat there with tears in his as while watching this video. He just couldn't believe kids could be so mean. Mostly he couldn't believe he was so mean. Spencer has been trying to reach out to him and he just ignored her. He went along with what everyone said about her. Now Toby understood why Spencer hated him so much. He acted like a jerk to her.

"Toby," Marion knocked on his bedroom door.

He turned around in his chair "what?"

"The police station called for you. They said something about an emergency."

"Tell them I can't make it," I said while standing up.

"Toby," she stopped him from leaving. "It's Spencer, she just got arrested."

**Dun dun dun! Spencer got arrested. What do you think she did? This chapter you got a little info on what Spencer's been through. Was anyone else surprised to see Jenna save Spencer? **

**Next chapter you will see how Jenna's helped Spencer turned to the dark side. Also a very special scene with take place next chapter, so stay tuned.**

**Thank you all so much for reading! Please please please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**No one to blame but you**

**Toby's pov**

I arrived at the police station and people were scattered around everywhere. Something big happened and a lot of people are being brought in for questioning. All of Spencer's friends are here. So whatever happened must have involved them.

"Officer Cavanaugh would you mind assisting detective Wilden in room eight?" one of the officer's asked.

I nodded and said "sure.'

When I walked into the interrogation room Spencer, was being questioned by detective Wilden. I'm not used to seeing Wilden alive, considering he died over a month ago. When I got a better look at Spencer I noticed her clothes were torn up and her hair was a mess. Her dark make up still looked good. When she saw me walk in she glared at me.

"Spencer I'm going to ask you again," Wilden started. "How well did you know Jenna Marshall?"

I almost forgot about Jenna. Now I'm wondering since my dad never married her mom what happened to Jenna? Spencer seems to know who Jenna is or was. I'm not really sure why the cops are questioning her about Jenna.

"I knew her once," she said.

"Was she a friend of yours?" Wilden asked.

"Yes and no," she said.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means yes and no."

"Can you tell me any experience you've had with Jenna?" he asked.

"The first time I saw her was the day she stopped me from killing myself. Her parents split up the month before, so her mom decided to move to Rosewood to get away from her father. Jenna saved my life that day and she helped me turn my life around," Spencer explained.

"How did she turn your life around?" he asked.

"She introduced me to new people and she helped me find a new style. She disappeared months ago and I still can't believe the cops found her dead."

"You and your friends were at the crime scene of Jenna's murder. Did you see what happened?" Wilden asked.

"I saw Alison and some guy was with her, but I don't know who did it or what happened," Spencer said.

"The cops have a theory that you and your friends did it," Wilden said.

"We didn't do it!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Give us a good reason why we should believe that," Wilden said.

"Jenna was our friend once. Why would we hurt her?"

"She was your friend once which means in the past. Maybe something happened that split you two apart and you wanted revenge," Wilden said.

"Jenna left us, but that didn't make us hate her," Spencer said.

"Why did she leave you?' Wilden asked.

"Because she was scared somebody was after her."

"Who was after her?"

"Alison, she was jealous of Jenna, because for a while people liked Jenna more than Alison," she said.

Wilden stood up and looked at me. "I have to go question the others, could you finish up here?"

I nodded and said "sure."

As soon as Wilden left I walked over and took the handcuffs off Spencer. She rubbed her wrist and sat up straight. I have questions to ask her, but I don't know where to start. I'm pretty sure she didn't murder anyone. I just need to know more.

"You can stop looking at me like that I didn't do it," Spencer said.

"I know," I said.

"Then what am I still doing here?" she asked.

"I can't release you until I ask my questions," I said.

"If this is another trick for you and Alison to set me up, you better stop right now," she hissed/

"How long have you known Jenna?' I asked.

She threw her hands up and said "I don't know for about a year."

"You said Jenna was a good friend, but she was the one that got you in to drugs and violence," I noted.

"So what?" she asked.

"Jenna wasn't a good friend if she got you into bad stuff," I said.

"I got myself into bad stuff. Jenna just offered it to me she didn't force it on me."

"You think Alison had something to do with Jenna's murder," I said.

"You out of all people should know that Alison had a deep hatred for all of us, so don't even try to defend her!" Spencer hissed.

"I wasn't going to. I think you may be right," I said.

"Wow you taking my side for once that's a first," she said while rolling her eyes.

Another officer came into the room to release Spencer. Since Spencer's finger prints weren't on the weapon that killed Jenna, Spencer is free to go. Spencer got up and walked out of the interrogation room, but I fallowed after her.

"Spencer wait," I stopped her outside of a supply closet. She turned around and glared at me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What are you sorry for?' she asked.

"Everything I'm sorry for the way Alison treated you and I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I know your life sucks, but that doesn't make it okay for you to live your life in self destruction," I said.

"Who do you think I blame for that?" she asked while crossing her arms.

"I know you blame Alison…"

She cuts me off "Alison isn't the only one I blame. I blame you as well."

"You do?" I asked.

"You're the one that spread rumors about me. You're the one that gave Alison the idea that I was A. You're the one that made me feel horrible about myself. You're the one that made my life a nightmare. You're the reason I drink and do drugs. You ruined my life and I hate you for it!" she yelled

In that moment Spencer has never looked hotter than she does right now. Spencer always looks sexier when she's angry. She looks so damn hot right now. I've held in the urge to not kiss her long enough and now I can't hold it in any longer. I cupped her by the face and slammed my lips against hers. She was surprised at first, but eventually I felt her responding with equal passion. She pulled away from the kiss for a second to open the door to the supply closet. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt to pull me into the closet with her.

She shut the door and then locked it behind me. Without wasting another second she slammed me back against the wall and attacked my lips with hers. Her hands reached up to remove my shirt. Next I reached up to take off her leather jacket. We did all that without breaking lip contact. Next her hands reached down to pull down my pants. It didn't take long for the rest of our clothes to be removed.

Spencer jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I used all of my strength to hold her up while I pumped into her. She yelped and screamed out my name just like I've been dreaming about her doing for the past week. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as I moved against her. I pressed her up against the door and thrust in her harder and faster.

"Oh my god," she yelled.

Her lips brushed against my bare shoulder, her hot minty breath on my neck makes me shiver. The way she called my name with each thrust I took. Sweat beating down both of our bodies. Her hands were tugging on my hair and her fingernails were digging down my back.

"Toby I'm gonna… oh god." She came before she could even finish that sentence. I came not long after her. I pulled out of her and set her back on the ground. We hurried up to get dressed, before anyone tried getting in. Once we were dressed we walked out of the supply closet. Our faces were still hot and sweaty, but other than that I don't think we looked any different.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" I asked.

She nodded and said "sure."

She links her arm with mine and together we walk out of the police station and head over to the brew.

**Hope everyone liked that chapter. Spoby had sex in a supply closet! How awesome is that? Next chapter Toby will take Spencer on a special date. Any guesses on where or what they will do?**

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Let's go back to the start**

**Toby's pov**

The next day I went over to Caleb's loft to tell him about what happened. I told him about Spencer getting arrested and Jenna being murdered. I told him about why it was strange for me to hear that Spencer and Jenna were friends. In the normal world Spencer and Jenna hated each other. The main reason Spencer hated Jenna, was because of things Jenna did to me. I also told Spencer about our kiss, but I left part of that out.

"Wait you kissed Spencer?" Caleb asked.

I nodded and said "yes."

"You kissed her and she didn't murder you," he said.

"Surprisingly no actually she kissed me back," I said.

"Wow did anything else happen after the kiss?" he asked.

"No," I lied. "I gave her a ride home and she agreed to have dinner with me tonight," I said.

"Do you think Spencer's falling for you?" he asked.

"It's too soon to tell," I said.

"Well she kissed you back, so that has to be a good sign."

"People kiss people that they don't like all the time," I said.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"Tonight I'm going to take Spencer some place special. If I'm going to get Spencer to fall in love with me then I'm going to have to go back to the start."

"You're going to recreate your first date?" Caleb asked.

I nodded and said "yes I am."

"What was your first date a high school dance?" he asked.

"Nope we played scrabble in a motel room."

Caleb scuffled "that's so lame."

"Actually it was really fun. Spencer's favorite thing is winning and I beat her which was fun. The morning after I kissed her for the first time," I said the last part more to myself.

"Well I can see why it was fun for you now. You two spent the whole night together alone in a motel room," Caleb said.

"It wasn't like that Caleb. We didn't have sex that night. Both of us wanted to wait until the time was right," I said.

"Did you two ever sleep together?" he asked.

I give him a look and he just shrugged and said "I'm just wondering."

I stood up and said "I have to go."

"Have fun on your date," he called out as I walked out the door.

Toby picked Spencer up haft past 8 o clock. She hoped in his car and the drove off somewhere. Toby noticed that Spencer was dressed differently. She was wearing a black lace dress with black high heel boots. Her makeup was still dark, but lighter than usual.

After ten minutes Toby, pulled up in the parking lot of the Edgewood motor court. Spencer looked confused when they arrived. She fallowed Toby's led and got out of the car. He booked a room for the two of them to stay in and the whole time Spencer was confused. It wasn't until now that Spencer noticed he was carrying a duffel bag.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," I said.

When I held her hand she didn't swat my hand away. Instead she laced our fingers together and fallowed me inside. I turned on the lamp by the bed and set my duffel bag on the table. Spencer looked around the room as if she's been here before.

"If you wanted to hang out in a motel room why didn't we just hang out at mine?" she asked.

"Cause there's a reason I brought you here," I said.

She sat down on the bed as I started pulling stuff out of it. I pulled out DVDs, magazines, caffeine, and of course scrabble. I noticed Spencer's face light up when I pulled out scrabble. She picked up the game and looked at it.

"I haven't played this game in years,' she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah I used to be really good at this game," she said.

"We can play if you want to," I said.

She thought for a second and then said "okay, but if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you."

I smiled and said "deal."

"Ha banana that gets 18 points times the triple word score gets me 54 points added to my score," Spencer said with a smile.

I smiled and said "impressive bat that gives me six points plus the fifty point bingo bonus."

"Okay so what you're beating me by two point's big deal," she said.

"I beat it bugs you that I'm beating you," I said.

Her face flinched "I don't care."

"It's getting late we should get some sleep," I said while getting up off the bed.

"Easy grandpa it's only 11 at night," she teased.

"Since you didn't bring anything to change into you can wear this," I said while tossing her my blue shirt.

"Nah I usually sleep naked," she said.

I give her a strange look. She smiled and said "I'm just kidding."

She gets up off the bed and goes into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later she came out and sat back down on the bed. I went into the bathroom to change out of my clothes and into my pajama pants. I could feel Spencer's eyes on me through the little crack in the curtain. She was watching me just like she did the first time we came here.

When I came out of the bathroom Spencer's face was red and she turned her head. I smiled to myself when I realized she was blushing. She had most of the scrabble game put away, so we could lay down on the bed. Once everything was put away we laid down on the bed side by side. The lights were off and the room was quiet. Surprisingly Spencer was the one to break the silence.

"Toby, are you still awake?" she whispered.

"Yes," I said.

She turned on her side, so she was facing me and I did the same. Her brown eyes were sparkling back at mine.

"Did I ever tell you I was a virgin?" she asked.

I titled my head and said "no."

"Well I am actually I was before I gave it to you in a supply closet," she said.

"You've never been with anyone else?" I asked.

"I've never even dated anyone before," she said.

"How come?" I asked.

"Um I'm not really ready to talk about it can we please just keep this between you and me?" she asked.

I nodded and said "yeah of course."

"Thank you."

She looks at me for what seemed like an eternity. Then without a warning she moved closer to me and pressed her lips against mine. I was stunned at first, but didn't hesitate to respond. My hand rested on her back as she cupped my face to deepen the kiss. The kiss was getting more intense when I felt her tongue slip in between my lips. My heart was racing at the speed of light. Spencer kissed me and I didn't even have to kiss her first. She just leaned over and kissed me.

When we pulled away her hand was resting on my cheek and she was staring at my lips. Both of my hands were on her waist. She looks up into my eyes as if she wanted to say something, but didn't. She turned over to face the other direction leaving me speechless. I was hesitant at first as I wrapped my arm around her, so I was spooning her. When she didn't pull away I tightened my grip and pulled her closer. She just sighed and snuggled back against me. I blinked my eyes a couple of times before finally closing them and falling asleep.

**Sorry for not updating yesterday I had writers block and honestly I'm still going through it today. It was really hard to write this chapter, because I knew what I wanted to write I just didn't know how. Anyway this chapter was a little cute it had cute Spoby, so hopefully it was okay.**

**Next chapter Spencer, reunites with one of the girls. Who do you think it will be? The only way to find out is to keep reading.**

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Things change and people change**

**Toby's pov**

The next morning Spencer and I left the motel early to get some breakfast. We ate breakfast at the Brew were Spencer had four cups of coffee. One thing that is still the same about her is her caffeine addiction. Even though she tried hiding it, I knew she was still addicted.

Spencer stood up from her set and said "I'm going to get a cup of coffee to go."

"You already had four cups," I said.

"Yes and now I'm going to have five. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked.

"It goes against my better judgment, but this will be your last cup," I said.

"Yes father," she teased.

She stood up and walked over to the counter. Spencer didn't expect to see Emily working at the counter. Usually Emily works the lunch shift and right now its breakfast. Spencer awkwardly orders her next cup of coffee.

"I want my usual," Spencer said.

"I remember how you take your coffee," Emily said.

Emily hurry's to get Spencer's order ready and then puts it in a to go cup. She hands the cup to Spencer without saying another word.

"How much is that?" Spencer asked.

"Four dollars," Emily said.

"I'm getting low on money I'll have to check to see if I have enough," Spencer said.

"Take your time," Emily said.

Spencer dug out her wallet and tried to find enough money. She had two dollars in cash and a lot of change. Things between Spencer and Emily must be really awkward. They used to be close and now they barely look at each other. Spencer groaned when she couldn't find any more money in her wallet.

"That okay I'll just take what you have," Emily said.

"Thanks," Spencer said while handing her the money.

"I heard about Jenna in the newspaper I'm really sorry," Emily said.

"Whatever it doesn't matter to you," Spencer said.

"It matters to you though," Emily said.

"The cops thought I killed her. Somehow the cops got the idea that I killed a friend of mine. I wonder who put that thought it to their heads," Spencer said.

"We didn't tell the cops anything Spencer or at least I didn't," Emily said.

"Maybe you didn't, but what you guys need to do is keep an eye on Alison. She's the reason nobody in this town is safe," Spencer said and then turned to walk away.

"Spencer, wait!" Emily ran out from behind the counter.

Spencer turned around and glared at Emily. It was strange to see Spencer glare at one of her friends. That's something the normal Spencer would never do. She might roll her eyes whenever her friends did something stupid, but she would never glare at them.

"I miss you Spencer, we all do."

"It's too late for that," Spencer said.

"Can't we at least talk about this?" Emily asked.

"I tried talking to you guys about it!" Spencer hissed. "Two years ago I tried talking to you guys and you ignored me. Don't you dare go around saying you miss talking to me!"

"We we're wrong to treat you that way and I'm sorry. We've regret it ever since, please Spencer give us a second chance," Emily begged.

"Did Alison out you up to this?' Spencer asked.

"No, she doesn't even know I'm talking to you."

"Are you afraid of Alison finding out that you want to talk to me?" Spencer asked. "If that's the case then don't waste your time."

"I've talked to Aria and Hanna we all said the same thing we want you back," Emily said.

"Would Alison really allow you to be my friend again?" Spencer asked.

"That's not up to Alison to decide."

"I swear Emily if this is a trick."

"It's not Spencer," Emily promised. "Aria misses you remember you guys are team Sparia."

Spencer sighed and said "Emily we can't just walk around like nothing happened."

"I know that. Maybe we could meet up tomorrow night and get something to eat at the Grill like we used to. I'm not asking you to accept our friendship just yet, I'm just asking for you to consider giving us a second chance."

"Okay, I have a meeting with an officer tomorrow something about finding new evidence or whatever. After my meeting I'll meet you guys at the grill," Spencer said.

Emily smiled and said "thank you Spencer!"  
"Yeah I got to go. Thank you for the coffee," Spencer said and then walked back to our table.

When she got back I laid a tip on the table and then we left. We spent most of the day together. At some point during the day we got bored and ended up making out in my car for an hour. After we got done making out I decided to take her to my house, so she can meet my mother. In my whole life the thing I wanted most if for Spencer to meet my mother. That is one of the reasons I made that stupid wish in the first place. I know my mother would have loved Spencer.

Luckily Spencer was willing to meet my mother. She also warned me that parents don't really like her. I reassured her that my mom would adore her. We walked up the porch steps to my house and once again I assured her everything would be fine. She took a deep breath and I took her hand as we walked through the door together. I led her to the kitchen were my mother was busy cooking dinner.

"Mom," I said.

She turned around with a smile on her face. Her smile faded slightly when she saw Spencer. Spencer tried walking out of the room, but I held her hand to keep her here. My mother's smile returned to her face as she walked towards us to shake Spencer's hand.

"Hi Spencer," she said.

"Um hi Mrs. Cavanaugh," Spencer said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bringing company? I would have cleaned up a little."

"This was as last minute decision. I just wanted Spencer to get the chance to meet you before things…" I paused for a second. "I wanted her to meet you before it gets too late."

"Oh well than Spencer it's a pleasure to meet you," she said while shaking Spencer's hand again.

"Thank you Mrs. Cavanaugh it's great to meet you too," Spencer said with a sincere smile.

"Please call me Marion. Calling me Mrs. Cavanaugh makes me feel old when I'm really only twenty five," she teased.

Spencer laughed "you're only twenty five, but you don't look a day over twenty one."

Marion laughed and said "Toby I like her, you should bring her around more often."

I smiled and said "I hope to."

"Spencer will you be joining us for dinner?" she asked.

"Actually Spence…" Spencer squeezed my hand to get me to stop talking.

Spencer smiled back at my mom and said "I'd love to."

"Excellent. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes," my mom said and then got back to work.

"Spencer you don't have to stay if you don't want to," I told her.

"It's okay Toby. Your mother seems sweet and she's the first mom that hasn't judge me," she said.

"Thank you for doing this," I said while holding both of her hands.

"No problem," she said and then pecked me on the lips.

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the dinner between Spencer, Toby and Toby's mom. Also the girls will have a scene together next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading please please please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Toby's pov**

Spencer, my mom, and I all sat down for dinner. My mom made her famous lasagna that I used to love when I was a kid. Spencer seemed to love it just as much as I do. My mom and Spencer seemed to be really getting along, which makes me very happy. I was also pleased to see Spencer smiling a real smile. I haven't seen her smile like this since the night I made that wish.

"Spencer, how are your parents doing?" Marion asked.

Spencer froze and didn't know how to answer that. Spencer hasn't seen or heard from her family in years.

Marion immediately caught on to her mistake and apologized "oh I'm sorry I didn't realize this was a touchy subject for you."

Spencer just shook her head and smiled "no it's okay Marion, actually I haven't talked to my family in a while, but last I heard they were doing well."

"That's good. Do you mind me asking about your sister?" she asked.

Spencer shook her head and said "not at all. Melissa has been working as a social worker."

"Your family underestimates you Spencer. When they look at you, they see a girl with no future, but to me I think you're amazing and most likely smarter than the rest of us," Marion said.

Spencer's smile widen at my mom's kind words. I don't think Spencer has ever been spoken to that way. Seeing Spencer smile makes me smile.

"I like seeing you two together," Marion said. "There's something about you two that makes me feel very happy."

I smiled and said "I was hoping you would like Spencer."

"I do she seems different than a lot of people," she said.

"Different is good right?" Spencer questioned.

My mother smiled and said "it's perfect."

For a few minutes my mother just sat there looking at us. She was admiring how we looked together. In her eyes we are the perfect couple and I knew she liked Spencer way better than Alison. Part of me is still trying to figure out why I would ever make that choice. I know in my other world I would never want that to happen, so I still wonder why and how I ended up with Alison in this world.

"Okay," my mother finally said. "I made chocolate fudge brownies for desert which I know are Toby's favorite."

"Yay chocolate fudge brownies!" I exclaimed.

Spencer laughed and said "I swear Toby you're like an eight year old trapped in an eighteen year olds body."

I faked a smile after Spencer said that. It's not that I didn't like what she said it's because the Spencer I know used to say that to me. She would tease me about it whenever I get super excited over something. Hearing Spencer say it now gives me mixed feelings.

"Sorry Marion I would love to stay for desert, but I have to turn in early," Spencer said.

"Oh that's okay I understand. Can I send some brownies home with you?"

Spencer smiled and said "sure."

My mother got up and went into the kitchen to get the brownies. Spencer and I stood up and waited by the door. I was really pleased with how tonight when. I felt everything went really well. Being able to witness Spencer meeting my mom was perfect. I wish Spencer would have gotten the chance to meet her in the other world. Considering how much my mom adores this Spencer, I know she would love the other Spencer.

"Does Spencer really have to go?" I asked.

She smiled sadly and said "yeah she does."

"You know if you need a place to stay for a while you can sleep in the guest room," I said.

She raised her hand to lightly brush over my cheek. "That's sweet, but I should stay in my motel. I just paid for another two nights."

"Where will you go after that?" I asked.

"I don't know I'll be low on money, so probably on a park bench somewhere," she said.

"Spencer you can't sleep outside in the cold," I said.

"I don't really have a choice," she said.

"Yes you do," I said while taking her hand. "Stay with me."

"Toby I can't ask you to do that," she said.

"I hate the thought of you sleeping out in the cold."

"I'll think about it," she said.

I sighed and said "okay."

In that moment I really wanted to kiss her, but I wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss me. We have kissed before, but only a couple times. I moved closer to her to kiss her on the lips, but I chickened out and kissed her on the cheek instead. When I pulled away Spencer was giving me a strange look. Then she cupped my face and pressed her lips on mine. The kiss was short and sweet. In fact it ended almost as soon as it started. When Spencer pulled away her face was a dark shade of red. My mother walked out just in time to hand Spencer the brownies.

"Um," she smiled shyly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled back and said "yeah tomorrow."

"Um thanks for the brownies Mrs. Cavanaugh," Spencer said.

My mom smiled and said "you're welcome. Come back anytime."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," I said and then closed the door behind her.

After Spencer left I smiled to myself as I went to my bedroom. This whole night was perfect. I got to see my mom and Spencer together. I don't know if I will ever see them together again. I know I shouldn't stay in this world, but here I have my mother and Spencer. Then again this Spencer is traveling down a path of self-destruction. I was also told that if I continue living in this world I will eventually forget every memory I had with Spencer and my mind will be set how it's supposed to be in this world.

"Have you figured it out yet?" a voice from behind me said.

I turned around and saw Maya sitting on the edge of my bed picking at her nails.

"Why do you keep popping up?" I asked.

"To remind you of what you are doing wrong," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You need to keep Spencer and your mother away from each other," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's not helping you get your life back the way it was. Right now you're living the life you wished for and you have to stop," she said.

"I just wanted to see my mom and Spencer together one time," I said.

"What you need to do is live the memory's you had with Spencer again," she said.

"I took her to the motel," I said.

"That helped a little, but when you brought her to meet your mom that didn't help."

"How much time do I have?" I asked.

"Five days," Maya said.

"Five days!" I exclaimed. "I can't relive every memory with Spencer in just five days!"

"Find a way to make it work," she said.

"What about the motel we made love in will that work?" I asked.

"If it's something you've done with Spencer before then yes," she said.

"I can't just jump into bed with Spencer like that," I said.

"You didn't hesitate to jump in the supply closet with her," she said.

"Maybe I could take her on a drive in my truck and go up to haft peek," I said.

Maya just shrugged and said "maybe, but you better work quickly."

After that Maya disappeared without saying another word. I sat down on the bed trying to think of a plan. What can I do to help save my relationship with Spencer?

The next night Spencer asked me to come with her to meet up with her friends. She was a little nervous, because she hasn't spoken to them in years. I assured her that everything would be fine. We walked into the Apple Rose Grill and saw all three girls sitting at a table. The girls greeted us with polite smiles.

"Hi Spencer, thanks for coming," Emily said.

Spencer smiled, but didn't say a word. Aria and Hanna kept avoiding Spencer's gaze. Emily seemed to be the only one into this. The five of us just sat here in silence staring at one another. Spencer was getting frustrated and reached down for her purse.

"Well thanks for the meeting, same time next week?" she said and then stood up.

"Spencer, wait!" Aria surprisingly spoke out.

Spencer turned her head back and gave them all a hard stare. Hanna was still not meeting Spencer's gaze.

"Is there a point to this meeting or did you just ask me here to stare blankly at me?" Spencer questioned.

"We wanted to talk," Emily said.

"Well I don't hear much talking, just a bunch of loud breathing," she said.

"Can you please sit down?" Aria asked.

Spencer rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she sat back down. This time Hanna looked up at her.

"What's wrong with Hanna?" Spencer asked.

"That's one of the reasons we're here," Emily said.

Spencer nodded her head in a knowing way. "What did Alison do?"

Emily looked at Hanna for permission to speak. Hanna nodded and allowed Emily to continue. Spencer felt that if this is something there coming to her for, then this must be bad.

"Over the years we noticed that Hanna has lost a lot of weight and now we know why," Emily said.

Aria took over what Emily was saying. "A few days ago I walked in on Hanna forcing herself to throw up. Hanna's been withholding food for a year."

"The worst part is Alison was the one that encouraged her," Emily said.

Spencer looked over at Hanna and Hanna started shrugging down in her chair. Spencer knew that Hanna was ashamed with herself. I know Spencer still cares about these girls, so I know she'll be willing to help her.

"Hanna also told us that this isn't the first time this happened," Aria said. "She said three years ago you caught her doing this and helped her through it."

`'I did," Spencer confirmed.

"Hanna needs your help again," Aria said. "Please Spencer, we know that we treated you like dirt and we probably don't deserve your help, but Hanna needs you."

"So I help Hanna and then later you guys go on acting like we never had this conversation?" Spencer challenges.

"No, we also want you back," Aria said.

"Alison has been making our lives hell ever since you left," Emily said.

"If any of us would try talking to your or even just talking about how we wanted to talk to you Alison, would threaten to tell the school our darkest secrets," Aria said.

"Will you please help Hanna," Emily begged.

"Maybe, but I want to hear Hanna ask me," Spencer said.

"Spencer," I whispered.

"I want to hear Hanna ask me or else I won't know if she really wants my help," Spencer said.

Hanna raised her head up to look at Spencer. Spencer crossed her arms and stared right into Hanna's eyes. The room was silent and everyone was looking between Spencer and Hanna. Finally Hanna sat up and took a deep breath.

"Spencer I have a problem, will you please help me?"

Spencer sat up straight and looked Hanna straight in the eye "yes."

**That's the end of that chapter. Hopefully the people who are actually reading this enjoyed it.**

**Next chapter Spencer and the girls will be helping Hanna. Then Toby and the girls will try to help Spencer. **

**Note: This weekend I'm not sure when or if I will be updating. I have some family stuff I have to deal with, so I don't know when I'll update. Also for those of you who were wondering Marion is not really in her twenties she was just kidding. Just thought I'd clear that up for some of you. I'm not sure how old she is on the show, but in this story she's 41. Anyway thanks for reading and please review, so I know that people are actually reading this! Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I don't normally comment on the amount of reviews I get, but lately they seem rather low. If I don't know if people are reading this story then I get lazy and lose the energy to update. I have other stories I can be writing too, so I may take more time to write my other stories. I will still update this story just not as much. Thank you to those of you that do read that means a lot to me. Okay enough rambling on to the chapter.**

**Toby's pov**

I'm running out of time. I only have five days before I end up waking up in a screwed up world. I have to hurry up and fix things with Spencer before I lose my mind and every memory I had with her. That could really hurt Spencer too. Here I am spending all this time with her telling her I love her and the one day I might wake up not having any memory of it. Spencer would go back to being more heartbroken, hurt, and confused.

Today Spencer and the girls are helping Hanna with her eating disorder. I'm happy that Spencer is willing to help Hanna, but it's also taking up my time with Spencer. On Monday Spencer asked me to join them on helping Hanna and I agreed. We met at the Brew haft past two and all of the girls were there. Caleb also showed up to give Hanna more moral support. We all stood around while Spencer sat down with Hanna, so they could talk about Hanna's problem.

"Okay Hanna," Spencer started. "Tell me why you went back to self-harm."

Hanna took a shaky breath before answering. "I starved myself, because I was fat and disgusting."

"Who said you were?"

Hanna shrugged "Alison made I clear to everyone else that I was."

"You're not fat or disgusting Hanna. Don't let Alison's or anyone else words tell you wrong."

Hanna shrugged and shade a few tears "I just wanted to feel pretty for once."

Spencer reached forward and took both of Hanna's hands. "You are beautiful, but this path you're going down is very dangerous and you know that. You need to stop harming yourself."

"If I keep eating I'll get fat," Hanna cried.

"Hanna look at you," Aria cut in. "You're skinner then a Barbie doll. How skinny you've become is not healthy."

"When you look at yourself in the mirror you see yourself as what you fear you look like and not how you really look," Spencer said.

"But Alison…"

Spencer cut her off "who cares what Alison thinks? You are beautiful and you have friends that care about you. Caleb is head over heels in love with you."

Hanna's face lite up as she said, "Caleb likes me? I always thought he looked at me as just a friend."

Caleb smiled and said "correction I love you."

Hanna stood up and smiled "really?"

"Yes really you goof," Caleb teased while poking her side.

Hanna leaned up on her tippy-toes and kissed Caleb in front of everyone. We all smiled and awed at them. Seeing Caleb and Hanna together made me smile. When I looked over at Spencer, she was smiling too. After Caleb and Hanna pulled away she turned to Spencer and smiled.

"Thank you for the help Spencer and I promise no more self-harm. You really are a great friend."

Hanna made Spencer sit up, so she could hug her. Eventually the other girls joined in on the hug. This sight looked beautiful. For the first time in many years the girls are reunited. I watched as Spencer held her friends in and held them tight. Once they pulled away I asked if I could talk to all of them alone in the corner.

I asked Spencer's friends and Caleb to help me with Spencer. The girls didn't question me on it they just agreed. Emily made food for us. Aria made a playlist. Caleb helped me set things up. Hanna was with Spencer helping her pick out an outfit. Everyone agreed not to tell Spencer the surprise I made for her. Once we had everything set up Caleb, informed me that Hanna is on her way with Spencer.

We all waited patiently for Hanna to show up with Spencer. I'm a little nervous about this surprise, because I don't know how Spencer will react. Caleb tapped me on the shoulder and pointed at something behind me. I turn around and see Spencer standing there in a white and black knee length dress with matching high heels. Her hair was wavy instead of straight like it's been and her makeup was its light shade it used to be.

A gentle breeze blew through her hair and the smell of her perfume filled the air. Spencer looked absolutely beautiful. A small smile spread across her face when she stopped in front of me.

"You look amazing," I said.

She smiled and blushed, "thank you."

I turned around to thank our friends for all their help. They nodded their heads and then walked away. Spencer looked at me currishly when I turned back around. She noticed that I had stuff set up in the back of my truck and a blanket laid out for us.

"What is all this?"

I smiled and said "this is our first date, well second."

"Lying out under the stars is one of our dates?"

"Yeah, we used to sit up here and talk about how screwed up our families are."

She looked at the truck and then smiled back at me. The she reached for my hand and lead me towards the truck. We climbed up into the back of my truck and lay down curled up with each other. My fingers ran through her hair and her head was on my chest. My arms looped around her waist and my lips are pressed against her forehead.

"Toby, can I ask you something?" She spoke up out of the blue.

I shrugged and said "anything."

"How and why did you fall in love with me?"

I smiled to myself, "there are so many reasons why I fell in love with you."

She looked up at me, "what reasons?"

"'One you're beautiful, two you're smart and three you were my best friend, you still are. The list of reasons why I fell in love with you goes on, but the main reason why I fell in love with you, was because you saved my life. In that other world I was in a very dark place and I had no one. You came to me and filled my life with meaning and hope. You gave me a purpose to live and I can never thank you enough for it."

After I got done explaining I pressed a loving kiss on her lips. When I pulled away there were tears streaming down her face. I whispered her name and gently whipped her tears away.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head as more tears came down her face. "I'm sorry you're trying so hard to get me to remember, but I just can't! I don't know what you're talking about. These memories the way we lived I just… I can't."

"Spencer, shush listen to me. What is going on is not your fault, it's mine. I wished my life away when I already had the best thing I could ask for, you."

I whipped the tears off her face and tilted her head up, so her eyes are looking into mine. I caress my thumb over her cheek and slowly pull her head closer to mine. Her eyes flutter close as my lips connect with hers. The moment our lips touched, fireworks shoot up in the sky. No literally fireworks really shoot up in the sky.

We pulled away to look up at the fireworks for a minute. The many colors of red, white, green, purple, and blue lite up the sky. Spencer's hands came up to cup my face bringing my in for another kiss. I ignored the loud banging of the fireworks and focused on the girl in front of me.

Her hands reached up to unbutton my shirt and she pushed it off my shoulders. Next I scanned my hands down her body and slowly pulled down the zipper on the back of her dress. I give her the lightest of touches, my fingers running smoothly over her skin. Her breath caught in her throat when my lips touched her neck. She moaned and arched her neck giving me more room.

I felt her hands tugging on my belt, I pull back to take of my belt and pulled my pants and my boxers down. Next my hands scanned down to remove her panties and pulled them down her long skinny legs. Once all of our clothes were of I positioned myself in front of her. She gasped loudly when I entered. We both moaned as we moved together. Her nails dug into my back as I moved faster against her. She moaned, gasped, and yelled out my name.

After going at it for a while we finally collapsed on top of each other. Spencer tried hard to catch her breath, but she was still overwhelmed. Once she had her breathing under control she curled up next to me and rested her head on my chest. I pulled the blanket up around us and cuddled closer to her. Spencer fell asleep a few minutes later with my lips pressed against her forehead.

**Yes I know this chapter wasn't great, but like I said I'm getting lazy. Lazy equals short/crappy chapters. I hope some people did enjoy it. Well until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Toby's pov**

When your world starts falling apart, who do you run to? When you feel powerless and you feel like giving up, who do you want to be there to help get you through it? When you're about to fall, whose there to catch you? For the longest time no one has been there. I didn't have anyone I could rely on, not since my mother died. Then I found Spencer.

Actually she found me. She found me during the lowest point in my life. She came in and filled my world with meaning and hope. I loved her and she loved me. When I was with Spencer I always felt happy. She made me feel like a better person. Being in this alternate universe is hard on me. It is hard being in love with the girl you've been with for a year and she can't even remember our first conversation. She tries to remember and it's hard for her too, but I'm not giving up on her. I know that the Spencer I know is still inside of her no matter what world we live in.

The next day Spencer and I were sitting together at the Brew. To help prove to her that we were together, I'm showing her the picture's I still have in my wallet. She agrees that all of these pictures look nice, but she just can't remember anything. It actually frustrated her that she can't remember such beautiful memories. I told her to relax and not to think too hard. After a while I put the pictures away and allowed us to just sit and have a nice conversation. It didn't take long for me to get her smiling and laughing again.

"Now that you're talking to your friends again, how about your parents?" I asked.

She looked at her coffee cup, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I haven't seen or heard from them since they kicked me out."

**_General pov_**

****_On Saturday night Spencer came home from a party and she was wasted. This isn't the first time she's come home drunk. For the past four months Spencer, would come home four nights a week wasted. That's not the only thing. Her grades are dropping, she's been skipping school and she's hanging out with a new crowed. Spencer really has spiraled. Her parents have had it with Spencer and her attitude. _

_ Spencer stumbled through her front door after Jenna dropped her off. Since Jenna wasn't wasted like the others were, she was their driver. Spencer flipped on the lights and found her parents along wiyh Melissa standing in the living room with their arms crossed. Spencer just laughed and gave them each a wave._

_ "Spencer Jill Hastings, are you drunk!" Veronica yelled._

_ She giggled and said, "No mom, I'm wasted."_

_ Her father's face turned red with anger. "You get up to bed right now Spencer!"  
` "Yes sir!" she saluted her parents and then stumbled upstairs._

_ That night Veronica and Peter discussed what they're going to do about their youngest daughter, Spencer has turned into a mess and they don't know why. She's not going to school and living up to the Hastings standards. They're also worried about their daughter. Melissa suggested that they send Spencer to rehab to help Spencer with her drinking and drug problem. _

_ The next morning Spencer woke up with a hangover. Her parents asked to speak with her in the kitchen. It started with them trying to ask her what's wrong and Spencer wouldn't say. Next they tried confronting her on her drinking problem and they told her she would be going to rehab in Philly. Spencer got mad and insisted that she was fine and the whole fight escalated from there._

_ "Spencer, would you listen to us?" Veronica pleaded._

_ "I don't want to listen to another stupid word you guys have to say!" Spencer shouted._

_ "If you want to get into a good college then you need to listen," Peter said._

_ "Who cares about college? Who cares about money? Who cares about anything? Nothing matters anymore, so just leave me alone!" _

_ "That's it Spencer we can't take your attitude anymore. If you can't follow our rules then get out!" Peter demanded._

_ Spencer scuffled," you can't kick me out."_

_ "That's what we're doing. Now go pack your stuff and get the hell out. You can come back when you clean up your act."_

**Toby's pov**

Even though Spencer tried to hide it, I know that she's misses her parents. Just like I knew she missed her friends. When people look at Spencer they see a heartless girl, but what they don't know is that she's hurting inside. She's probably hurting worse than anyone. Even in the other Spencer's always been the girl to hide her feelings. No matter how many times she showed a smile she was still hurting inside. That's something that never changes about Spencer. She always has her guard up.

"Maybe you should visit them," I suggested.

"I'll have to call them," she said.

I shook my head, "no don't call. It would be better if you just went."

"I'm scared," she admitted.

That's another thing Spencer hates about herself. She hates admitting that she's scared. She always feels like she should be the strong one. When her friends are dealing with a problem she feels like she has to remain calm for the girls.

I reached across the table and lace our fingers together, "I can come with you if you want."

She nodded and said "yes."

I left a tip on the table for Emily and then we got up to leave. Spencer asked if she could change before we went to her parents' house. I waited for her outside her motel room and she came out a few minutes later wearing dark blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. We drove to their house and walked up the front porch together. She waited a few minutes before ringing the doorbell.

A few moments later her mother answered the door. Veronica stood there wearing a grey suit and part of her hair was up in a bun. Veronica's eye's watered as she took a look at her daughter. Spencer and her mom stood there staring at each other, both remembering the last time they saw each other. Then Veronica wrapped her arms around Spencer and pulled her in for a hug. Spencer wrapped her arms around her mother and held her tight.

"Mommy," Spencer cried.

They pulled away and Veronica cupped her daughters face. "Spencer I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, mom and I'm sorry."

"Oh I'm sorry too honey." Veronica pulled Spencer in for another hug. I stepped back and let the two hug it out. After they pulled away she invited the two of us inside. Veronica made us coffee and we sat down on the couch to talk.

"Spence you look a lot better," Veronica said.

"Yeah um Toby I guess wants to help me improve my life, so that's what I'm doing," Spencer said.

"I'm happy about that. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did. If I was a better mother you wouldn't of gone over the edge."

"It's okay mom. You were just doing what's best for me."

"Spencer, what happened?"

She sighed, "Life happened mom."

The door opened and the sound of footsteps came down the hall. Peter and Melissa walked into the living room. Peter was telling Melissa about his day, but stopped when he saw his youngest daughter sitting on the couch. Spencer stood up and eyed both her father and her sister. Then they started walking towards each other. The Hastings have a way of communicating without using words. Then Spencer wrapped her arms around her father and sister and surprisingly they hugged her right back.

"Spencer, where have you been?" Peter asked once they pulled away.

"Um I've been around."

"Are you better now I mean do you feel better?" Melissa asked.

Spencer shrugged, "I think so, but I still need to work on my drinking habits."

"We missed you kiddo," Peter said.

"I missed you guys too even if it seemed like I didn't, I did."

Veronica slapped the couch and stood up, "Spencer and Toby can stay for dinner, so we can catch up." Veronica turned to look at me, "I would also like to get to know Toby more."

And we did stay for dinner. The dinner went pretty well. Spencer told her parents what she's been up to. She also said she's planning to enroll back into high school with her friends. Her parents seemed pleased with the progress Spencer's made. Veronica also pulled me aside at some point during the night to thank me for practically saving her daughter.

Her parents asked Spencer to come back home, but Spencer said she would think about it. After dinner I drove Spencer back to her motel and she invited me inside. Spencer was very happy with how tonight went and she said she wanted to thank me personally.

"You are amazing," she exclaimed while closing the door behind me.

I shrugged and said, "All I did was take you to see your parents."

"That's not it," she smiled. "You've helped me a lot and you're changing my life. That's something I will never be able to fully thank you for."

I spoke in a low voice, "I know one way you can."

I stared into her eyes and then pressed my lips on to hers. Her arms came up to wrap around my neck. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her soft and slow. She unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders. Then I lifted her shirt up over her head and threw it on the ground. I pushed us back towards the bed and pushed her back on the bed. She grinned as I hovered over her and pressed my lips along her neck.

She moaned and gasped as my I made a trail down her neck with my lips. I could feel her hands tugging on my pants. I pulled back to take them off and throw them to the side. Next I reached behind her back to remove her bra and threw it somewhere around the room. Once all of our clothes were off I positioned myself in front of her entrance and carefully pushed inside of her. We both moaned at the contact.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and whispered, "Make love to me."

I did just that. I made love to her nice and slow at first and then hard and rough. She seemed to be enjoying it since she's moaning and screaming out my name like there's no tomorrow. Her moaning grew louder as I pushed deeper inside of her.

"Oh my god," her fingernails dug into my back. I went in her harder and faster. A low growl came from somewhere deep inside my throat. "Toby!" Our breathing became heavier and our bodies are covered in sweat. Spencer gripped at the sheets below her and her other hand ran through my hair.

"Spencer," I moaned as she started kissing down my neck to my collar bone all the way down to my chest. After going at it for a while longer we finally came. Spencer collapsed on top of me, feeling satisfied and exhausted. She rolled off of me to lie on her back. Her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. Finally she rolled over on her side to kiss my neck. I wrapped my arm around her allowing her to snuggle up to me.

"That was amazing," she breathed out.

I nodded in agreement. She moved closer to me and laid her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead and then rested my chin above her head. Her breathing was now under control as she started to drift off to sleep. I tightened my grip around her and fell asleep.

**Yeah there's another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter there will be some Alison drama which causes Spencer to have a relapse. If you want to find out what happens keep reading.**

**Thanks again and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Toby's pov

The next morning I woke with a light weight on my chest and small arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes to look down and see Spencer fast asleep. Her head was on my chest and her body was snuggled up against mine. My fingers softly combed through her hair and she was slowly starting to stir. She blinked her eyes open and squinted at the sunlight streaming through the curtains.

"Good morning beautiful," I said, while pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

She hide her face against my bare chest and pulled the sheet more around her body. The sound of the birds chirping and the morning rain tapping on the window made me feel calm. Having the girl I love wrapped up in my arms is another thing that makes me feel calm. Spencer seemed really tired this morning, which isn't hard for me to understand why. Last night Spencer and I had about three rounds of sex. It was some pretty wild sex too.

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

I looked up at the clock," 9:45."

"I need coffee."

"Can't you go one day without drinking coffee?" I teased.

She shrugged," um I could, but it would be dangerous for the people around me."

"I'll make you some coffee."

When I started to get out of bed she pulled me back down next to her. She tightened her grip around me and snuggled even closer.

"Don't leave you're warm."

I smiled," Spencer in order for me to get your coffee I have to get out of bed."

She sighed and said "fine."

I kissed her once on the forehead then climbed out of bed. Before I made her coffee I slipped on my boxers and pants. When the coffee was done brewing, I poured it into one of the paper cups and brought it to Spencer. She sat up with the sheer wrapped around her body and took the cup from me. She took one sip then smiled at me.

"Thanks."

She set her coffee on the table beside her then got up. I tried not to look at her naked body as she scanned around the motel trying to find her clothes that were carelessly thrown across the room the other night. She put all of her clothes together then threw them in her suitcase. Then she picked up her suitcase and walked into the bathroom.

After awhile she came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day. She came out wearing a white knee length dress with black boots that went came up just below her knees. She also had a black button up sweater to go with the dress. Her hair was straightened and her make up was dark like it always is. I smiled at her when she came out.

"You look beautiful."

She looked down and blushed," I haven't worn something like this in awhile. This is the last clean outfit I had in my suitcase.

I kissed her cheek and repeated what I said before, "you look beautiful."

I reached for her hand and she eagerly took it. We sat in the car and drove to the Brew together. When we got there Aria, Hanna, and Emily were waiting for us at a table. Yesterday I promised the girls Spencer and I would meet them for breakfast and as promised we made it. They each greeted us with soft smiles and hand shakes. As soon as we sat down we order our breakfast.

Emily ordered a coffee cake muffin and a medium coffee with cream and sugar. Aria ordered two mini chocolate chip muffins and a small cappuccino. Hanna ordered one blue berry muffin and a medium chocolate espresso. Spencer ordered a poppy seed muffin and a large black coffee with a little bit of sugar and milk. As for me I just ordered a medium black coffee with a little bit of milk.

"How are you Spencer?" Emily asked.

Spencer nodded and said "I'm alright."

"We heard you talked to your parents the other day, how did it go?" Aria asked.

"It went fine. They said they were worried about me, but it figures they would show pity towards me right when I'm being accused of murdering a friend of mine. They want to make themselves look like good supportive parents by suddling caring what I'm doing."

"Why would they agree to step up now?" Hanna asked.

"So they don't look like bad parents when all the press and other fun stuff start happening to me," Spencer said.

"I thought the police decided you were innocent," Emily said.

"They said it, but at my last meeting they were suspicious of me again."

"Suspicious about what?" I asked.

"Apparently when the police found Jenna's body she was wearing my bracelet. You know those friendship bracelets that Alison gave to us? Yeah well the night of Jenna's murder Alison and I got into a fight. She was trying to get me to join her group again. She kept apologizing for things that's she's done to me and for a moment I wanted to believe her. When she handed me my bracelet I got mad and threw it on the ground."

General pov

Spencer pulled up her leather jacket to shield her body from the cold. She's alone, cold, and doesn't know where to go. She may of had a little bit to much to drink tonight. Some of her friends had a party with alcohol. Her feet shuffled down the sidewalk not really sure where she was going. Footsteps came up behind her and when she turned around Alison was standing there.

"What do you want?" Spencer hissed/slurred.

"I don't like the way things are Spencer," Alison said.

"Yeah well you made things this way."

"I hate the way I treated you and I don't like what I'm capable of."

Spencer rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as Alison continued.

"Spencer don't shut me out. I'm trying to help you that's all I've ever been trying to do."

"If your way of helping me is by making my life hell and ruining my life then I don't want to be apart of it!" Spencer yelled.

"You may not want me help, but you're going to need it!" Alison shouted.

"Never," she hissed.

"Just go away Alison! Go away and leave me alone!"

"You're way out of your league Spencer!" She called after her.

Spencer spun around and said," really are you sure about that?"

"You're making a big mistake Spencer! You can't just push me away like this!"

"Watch me!"

"Think about all the help I can give you! You've turned into nothing Spencer, I can bring you back. Think about Aria, Hanna, and Emily you could talk to them again." Alison stepped closer to Spencer. "Think about Toby he could be yours."

Spencer looked at her suspiciously," what do you mean he could be mine?"

"Come on Spencer I see the way you look at him. I know you like him. He's mine right now, but I don't think I'll keep him long. He's not as useful to me as he used to be. Once I drop him you can have him."

"You're sick. People aren't dolls you can't just play with them for a little while and then throw them away when you get bored!"

"Do you want him or not!?"

"Not!" Spencer yelled. "I don't want help from you I don't want help from anyone! What I want is for everyone to leave me alone." Spencer took off the bracelet Alison gave her and threw it at her feet. "You can take this, because I don't want it! I don't want you in my life or anybody else!"

Spencer stormed off into the night leaving Alison standing on her own. Alison kneeled down the pick up the bracelet. She twirled it around in her fingers and looked at it. Then Alison heard footsteps walking through the woods beside her. She looked up an saw Jenna. Alison really hates Jenna. Ever since Jenna moved to Rosewood people have seemed to like her more than Alison. Alison has been trying to think of ways to get rid of her. Then she thought about how Jenna and Spencer were friends. She also knows that Jenna left their group a few weeks ago. Alison looked down at the bracelet once more and smirked as a brilliant evil idea popped into her brain. Alison walked on her heels to follow Jenna into the woods.

Toby's pov

"Spencer why didn't you tell us you saw Alison that night?" Aria asked.

"Because I was still mad at you all. I didn't realize that was the night Jenna was murdered until now. Alison was the last one with that bracelet guys. Which means that Alison is the one that killed Jenna," Spencer said. "Guys Alison killed Jenna and is framing me."

"Oh my god it's true you really were there the night Jenna was murdered," Hanna said.

"No I wasn't there there," she sad.

The three girls gave each other a weird look. As if they knew something or they knew something was going to happen. Emily bit down on her bottom lip and looked back at Spencer. Spencer set down her coffee cup when she noticed their worried faces.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

All of a sudden Aria started crying and pleading "we're sorry Spencer, we're really really sorry!"

Spencer was confused and so was I, "sorry about what?"

Our question was answered when someone sitting at the table next to us rose to their feet to remove their wig. Spencer gasped when she saw that Alison has been listening this whole time. The guilty looks on the other girls faces confirmed that they were also a part of this. Spencer stub up to face Alison.

Alison smirked and said," well look at you getting your life back and it's all thanks to me."

"What are you talking about?" Spencer hissed.

"It means I'm going to ruin you. I now have you right where I want you. Right under the cops radar and I can prove it," Alison said.

"Prove what I didn't do anything!"

"I know that, but the cops don't."

"What are you talking about?" Spencer hissed.

"Once the cops hear me tell them that you were around the night Jenna was murdered you'll be gone forever. I told you I would get you back for the damage you've made and now your getting it. Thanks to the girls they got you to say just what I needed you to."

Spencer looked at the other girls in horror and they looked down in shame.

"You guys set me up," Spencer said sadly.

Aria tried speaking "Sorry Spencer we didn't mean too..."

"Shut up!" Alison scolded and Emily shut her mouth.

"All of this was just an act to get me to say what Alison wanted? The whole thing about Hanna's eating disorder was just away to cozy up to me!" Spencer yelled.

"No not the whole thing! Spencer I really did need your help!" Hanna said. Once again Alison stopped the girls from speaking.

"Face it Spencer, you can't trust anyone anymore and you picked to live your life that way. Think of this as your life lesson."

Spencer looked at Alison then between the three girls. They couldn't even look Spencer in the eye they were so ashamed. Then Spencer looked at me and I never expected her to say what she was about to say.

"Were you apart of it?"

"What no Spencer I swear I had nothing to do with this," I said.

She glared at me," yeah right. I bet you were just being nice to me, so you could tell all my secrets to Alison and you sleeping with me was just a bonus." She said that and then stormed out.

I ran after her," Spencer wait!"

"No!" She shouted. "This whole thing was a big lie. You, Alison and the others planned this. I bet you never even made a wish and I feel so stupid, because I was almost starting to believe it, but now I see that this was all just a big game to you. Thanks for ruining my life once again Toby, I hate you!"

Spencer turned away and ran down the street. I tried calling after her, but she wouldn't listen. I was getting so close to getting her back and I lost her, because of some stupid stunt Alison pulled. I'm also shocked that her friends were apart of it. How am I supposed to convince Spencer that I am telling the truth and I do love her?

**That's the end of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it took me so long to update I have a lot going on right now. I have a writing class on Mondays, family stuff on Tuesdays and i also have other stories to write. Plus i'm working on some new stuff to post and I can't wait for you all to see that. **

**Okay thanks again for reading please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Toby's pov

For the rest of the day I ran around Rosewood trying to find Spencer, but she was no where to be found. I checked the library, the motel, the Grill, and at her friends place. She is no where to be found. This is really bad I have to find her. It's all stupid Alison's fault. She pulled a stunt and now I might have lost Spencer for ever. I continued my walk down the rode and saw Emily walking towards me. She looked like she had something to say, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Toby," she pleaded for me to listen.

"I don't want to hear it," I said.

"We're sorry for what we did, but you have to understand."

I spun around," I understand that you set Spencer up. You set her up when all Spencer need was her friends and family back."

"We didn't want to Alison made us."

"You need to stop being afraid of Alison. Do what Spencer did and drop Alison."

"Alison threatened us with secrets of our own."

"What else is knew. Who cares if she threatened you? You took an innocent girls life and ruined it. This is all your fault if you never made that stupid wish this wouldn't have happened!" I shouted.

Emily stud back in confusion," I never made a wish. I didn't wish for this to happen."

My anger subsided," that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? You said wish who made a wish?"

I turned to walk away," nobody forget I said anything."

"No," she spun me around. "What wish are you talking about?"

"I'm not telling you. You're just going to go tell Alison and ruin things more."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," she cried. "You have to tell Spencer I'm sorry and make sure she knows that. I don't expect her to let us back in ever, but she needs to know how sorry I am."

I shook my head," if you're asking me to lie for you then forget it."

"It's not a lie."

"Leave Spencer alone Emily, do you understand? Don't mess with her anymore. I almost had Spencer back and you guys messed that up. Now just stay out of our lives."

"Wait!" Emily called after me.

I turned around and glared at her. Emily dug around in her pocket and pulled something out. It was a white envelope.

"What is that?"

"I got this from someone called -A it's a photo of Alison and Jenna the night Jenna was murdered." Emily handed me the photo. "I don't know who this -A is, but she's after Alison, but I think-A is trying to help Spencer. Which is why Alison thinks that Spencer is -A."

I looked at the photo of Alison and Jenna. In the photograph Alison was arguing with Jenna about something. By the long of rage on Alison's face I could tell this was taken right before she killed Jenna. This is prof that Spencer didn't do it.

"Give that to the police as soon as possible. If you don't they'll arrest Spencer again," she said.

I look at her suspiciously," is this a trick?"

"No it's the truth. I want to help Spencer I care about her. Just please get this to the cops."

I hand it back to her," you do it."

"Toby."

"No I have to find Spencer I don't have much time."

Emily called after me, but I ignored her and kept on running. For the last three days I've been wasting time helping Spencer reunite with her friends only to have them set her up. Now I only have 24 hours until me life gets stuck this way. I have to find Spencer and tell her I love her. I have to tell her everything now and tell her what I wished for. I'm not going to be able to find her on my own.

I ran to Caleb's loft and banged on the door. A few minutes later he answered and looked like he just got up. His hair was ruffled and he was wearing sweatpants and a white undershirt.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Did you know that the girls were helping Alison set Spencer up?"

His eyes widen "what?"

"The girls all planned to get Spencer to say what Alison needed her to say and they set her up. Spencer thinks I was apart of it and now she won't talk to me."

Caleb shook his head and moved to the side," wait come in and tell me what happened."

I stepped inside and he closed the door behind me. "This morning we were all at the Brew and the girls started asking her questions about the night Jenna was murdered. Spencer told them that she saw Alison the night Jenna was killed. Spencer thinks Alison killed Jenna and right when Spencer confirmed that, Alison was sitting right next to us. Alison told Spencer that the girls helped her set Spencer up. Now Alison is going to make Spencer look guilty."

"Her friends set Spencer up, why would they do that?" He asked.

"I don't know Emily said Alison blackmailed them."

"This is horrible. Where is Spencer now?"

I threw my hands up," I don't know. She thought I help them and she thinks all that stuff I told her about us was a lie. She doesn't trust me anymore she doesn't trust anyone. She accused me of helping, told me she hated me and then ran off. Now I don't know where she is."

"Toby you need to hurry this up you only have twenty four hours," he said.

"I know!" I exclaimed. "If I don't fix things with Spencer ASAP, I'm doomed!"

"Wait we got to think were would Spencer go when she's upset?"

I ran my finger through my hair and started pacing back and fourth," I don't know!"

"Well what did she tell you?"

"Nothing she didn't tell me where she goes when she's upset."

"Think Toby she must have told you something. Think!"

I stopped pacing and tried thinking. Nothing was coming to my mind. If Spencer was upset, where would she go? She didn't tell me about what she does here. Wait a minute now I'm thinking of something. This Spencer didn't tell me anything, but the Spencer I know did. I just need to think like Spencer.

_Spencer sat next to me on the couch and looked at all of the stuff about my mother. I just got back from looking for answers and brought stuff back with me. I handed her the visitors log that I took from the front desk._

_"It's all right there in the visitors log where Dr. Palmer lives. He's a popular man and I found the names of six people who worked with him at Radley."_

_Spencer looked at the book," what made you think to check the visitors log?"_

_I chuckled silently to myself," I tried to think like you."_

_She chuckled softly and smiled at me," good answer."_

That's right if I thought like Spencer once before I can do it again. If my Spencer was here right now she would slap some sense into me and tell me to get my act together. She would be pushing me to figure this out. Now I really have to think like Spencer. Thinking like Spencer involves going where she would go.

_The dim light of the fire bounced of her skin. We both sat their silently staring off into space. I looked up when she asked me what it was like to runaway. I chuckled and told her it was cold._

_"Didn't you ever runaway?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me._

_She stretched out her arms and said," once I think I was seven. My sister and I had an argument over something and my parents took Melissa's side."_

_"What where you fighting about?" I asked._

_" Some great injustice I can't remember now," she laughed to herself. She combed a piece of her hair back and continued. "But they sided with her, so I made a tuna salad sandwich and I ran away."_

_I smiled softly "where did you go?_

_She smiled," the movies. It was something animated." She stared off into the space as she recalls the memory. "It was something animated. There was a princess and everybody was singing and I got lonely. And I ate my tuna salad sandwich and I came home."_

_"Where your parents worried?" I asked, concern came over me for the girl sitting next to me._

_She shook her head sadly," they hadn't even noticed I was gone."_

_I looked down sadly not being able to help, but feel bad for her. This poor girl gets neglected by her family. What kind of family doesn't worry about their seven year old daughter that's out on her own? What if Spencer never came back? She could have been killed her parents didn't even bat an eyelash._

_"Do me a favor," I asked her softly_

_"What?"_

_"You ever get the urge to runaway again, call me first, okay?"_

_She smiled and said," okay."_

_I smiled at her and reached for her hand. She took my hand and I laced our fingers together. She looked down at our hands then smiled at me. A I returned the smile and watched as she stared off into space. She was deep in thought, but I was busy looking at her. I smiled to myself because right there I knew she was the one. I knew she would be the one I will be with forever and end up marrying. She is my once upon a time._

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and came to a realization. The movies! Whenever Spencer is upset and feels lost she goes to the movies. I turned to Caleb.

"Is the movie theater still in the same place?"

"Yeah they added a bar too," he said.

"Great that's where Spencer is," I said.

"At the bar?"

"No at the movies that's where she is. Come on we have to find her."

We rushed out to Caleb's car and raced off to the movies. I really hope I'm right about where she is. If I know Spencer well enough then she will be there. I can almost here the real Spencer in my head saying good thinking. Now that I have a chance of finding her, I still need to convince her that everything I told her was true. I looked down at my watch and saw I only have twenty one hours. This is it my last chance and I can't blow it.

**Another update! I'm getting close to the end of the story, so only a few more chapters left. I can't say how many, but it's getting pretty close to being over. **

**Tell me what you think will happen next chapter. Do you think Toby will find Spencer on time? Will he be able to convince her? Did Alison kill Jenna or does Alison have more tricks up her sleeve for Spencer? Who is -A? The only way to find out is if you keep reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Toby's pov**

Caleb dropped me off at the movie theater where I was hoping Spencer would be. He asked me if he should come in with me, but I told him this was something I need to do on my own. I searched all of the theaters for Spencer. There was one theater that had about seven people. There was a group of three girls sitting in the back. There was a couple sitting in the back right side of the movie theater. There was one guy sitting in the first row third seat. Just like I thought Spencer, was here sitting in the third row forth seat.

She was slouched down in her seat with her arms crossed just staring blankly at the screen. She was wearing dark clothes again. She had on a black t-shirt and black pants. Her makeup was dark, just like it was the first time I saw her in the Brew that one day. I called her name, but she didn't look up at me. She didn't even blink. I sat in the empty seat next to her and looked up at the screen.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

"Something animated," she replied dryly

I looked up at the screen and saw two animate figures dancing on the screen. There was loud music and other people started joining the two characters in their dance. Everyone was laughing, dancing, and having a good time. Throughout the whole thing Spencer sat there with a blank expression. She had that lonely feeling again. She turned her head to the right and I fallowed her gaze. She was looking at the man sitting in the back by himself. Maybe she was thinking about how lonely that guys must feel or is he alone. Maybe he just needed to get out of the house for a few hours and then he'll go home.

Spencer turned her gaze back to the big screen and sighed. This is what it was like for her. Coming to the movies all by herself having that lonely feeling. I can't even imagine how it must have been for her when she seven. Imagine a little girl who ran away from home sitting in the movie theater all day long, and when she returns no one in her family even notices that she was gone.

"Spencer I need to explain," I whispered.

"Not now," she said, trying not to raise her voice.

"Spencer, please," I begged. "I didn't know about Alison's plan and I had nothing to do with it."

Spencer got up from her seat and walked out of theater. I sighed and got up to fallow her. No way am I letting her get away now. I just found her and I'm not letting her go until I at least say everything that I need to say.

"Spencer," I grabbed her arm and stopped her from running down the street.

She turns around and glares at me. This isn't going to be easy for me to explain, but I have to try. I need Spencer to believe me and I'm running out of time. If I don't fix my life in the next twenty hours I'll be stuck in this messed up world forever. Even worse I'll go back to hating Spencer, who doesn't deserve to be hated or treated the way I have treated her. Spencer deserves love, friends, a good family, and a perfect life. Tears were now welling up in her eyes.

"What do you want? Just leave me alone. Haven't you already hurt me enough?"

"You need to understand. I never set you up in anyway. All that stuff I told you about making a wish and us being together in another world was true. I had no idea Alison was planning on setting you up and using the girls to do it."

"Save your tricks jerk," she said and tried leaving again.

I grabbed her again, "Spencer, please."

Just by looking at her I could tell she had her guard up. She had walls built up around her and even I know how hard it is to break her walls. She never lets anyone in, she doesn't trust people easily, and she's always tired of the tricks and games people play.

I released her arm and continued, "I don't have much time and I want to tell you everything. Please give me the chance to tell you everything and if you still don't believe me afterwards, I swear I will walk away and never bother you again."

She crossed her arms and said "fine."

"First I want to start out with everything that happened before we met, because if I don't nothing with make since. You were friends with Alison and the other three girls. You guys used to do everything together. Alison was just like she is now. She was mean, rude, evil, a bitch, and she loved to play games."

Spencer listened to me as I went on about her history with Alison. Most of it seemed to be stuff that she's experienced already in this world, but something's were different. I told her about my mother going to Radley and dying. That confused who, because she met my mom. Then I reminded her that this was in my other world. After I explained the whole mother thing I told her about my dad getting remarried and Jenna being my stepsister. I even told her about the Jenna Thing.

That made her mad hearing about that. She just couldn't believe that she would fallow Alison's plan and agree to do something so horrible. I also told her about Alison going missing and ending up dead. I told her about me being framed for Alison's murder and how she was also framed. Then I told her that she came to tutor me and to find out what I know about that night. I told her that when she came to tutor me, it created a bound between us. We became each other's best friend for a while. Besides her friends I was the only one that she trusted. Then one day we got a lead on Alison's murder or we thought we did. We stake out at a motel playing scrabble and reading biker magazines. I told her that we feel asleep together and the next morning I kissed her for the first time in the motel parking lot.

"Our first kiss was in a motel parking lot?" she asked.

I nodded, "yeah."

"How romantic," she replied sarcastically.

I smiled and shrugged, "well when you really love someone it doesn't matter where your first kiss takes place."

She gestured for me to go on, so I did. Next I told her about all our family complications and all the struggles we've been through. I even told her about our little fall out, because of my stupid decision to join the –A-team. When she started to ask questions about that I explained that it was so I could protect her. I told Spencer the same thing I told her at the diner and in the motel. It was all, so I could keep her safe. After we got done discussing that, I told her about –A sending me stuff about my mom. It turned out that my mother didn't kill herself.

Spencer wasn't surprised when I told her that Alison actually faked her death for two years. She figured Alison would be so cold hearted to do something like that. Leave them to clean up the mess she's made while she plays little red riding hood. Finally I got to the Christmas party and how she wasn't in the mood to celebrate, because her parents were split up.

"Alison and you got into a fight and she said something about my mother. I got upset and left. I went to the loft, and like I told you before my lofts were Caleb, is staying now. I wasn't planning on being gone for that long I just wanted to be alone. You understand how I am. When the walls start to close in I take off and you'd always be here waiting for me. Anyway when I got to my loft, I went back to my room to look at the pictures of my mom. I didn't mean what I said when I wished it or at least not the way it turned out."

"What did you wish for?" she asked.

"I wished that my mother never died and then the next thing I know I'm in this world. I'm sorry Spencer, but I never meant for this to happen. This whole thing sucks, because I'm still in love with you, but you don't have any memory of any of the stuff we've been though. The only way for me to get my life back is if I can get my current life to be similar to how it was before."

"That includes our relationship." She added.

I nodded, "our relationship is the only thing that can save my life."

"What happens if you don't fix your life?"

"My time ends in eighteen hours. I've been stuck in this world for two weeks and Maya says I have until New Year's."

"Today's New Year's eve, how are you going to turn your life around in just eighteen hours?"

"I don't know, but it's important for you to remember as much as you can. Maya even said herself that it doesn't matter what world I live in. The Spencer I know is this in there, which means I need you to bring out the real Spencer."

"I am the real Spencer," she said.

"Yeah I know, but my Spencer the one that remembers and knows everything we've been through."

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked. "I hear what you're saying, but it all just sounds like a fair tail."

"It's important that you try, because if you don't I will eventually forget all of our memoires and I'll even forget the time I spent with you trying to get you to believe me."

"You mean you'll start living in the present as the mean cold hearted asshole that I know?"

"Sadly, yes."

' "I just have one question."

I shrugged," ask."

"If you're the you from this other world then where are you from my world?"

"I am him, I think," I said.

"That's weird."

"Do you believe me?"

She hesitated before answering, "I don't know."

I took her hand and said, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To our spot, maybe it will help you remember."

We got in her car and she drove us to the top of a hill looking over Rosewood. This place was always our spot. We got out of the car and sat down on the big rock that we sat on many times before. After a long day we would meet up here and help each other relax. After I gave her a few minutes to process everything I told her, she turned her head to look at me.

I took her hand in mine, "come on Spencer please say you remember something. Even if it's just a glance we had in the hallway."

She was deep in thought for a while. I knew she was debating whether to trust me or not, which is understandable. My time is running short and I hate to say this, but I think I'm starting to forget something's too. My eyes widen as I thought to myself, this can't be good. I pleaded silently in my head for Spencer to remember.

Finally she opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get the words out another voice interrupted us.

"Well look what we have here."

**Cliff hanger. Yes I'm ending the chapter here. Toby told Spencer everything and now Spencer's debating on if she should trust him or not. What do you think Spencer was going to say? Do you think she remembers? Who do you think showed up at the end of the scene? The only way to find out is to keep reading. **

**Note: I'm getting close to wrapping this story up. I think I might have two chapters left. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 17**

**Toby's pov**

"Well look what we have here."

I looked up and saw Alison standing on the edge of the hill top wearing a redcoat. She had a wicked grin on her face as she stood there with her hands on her hips. Spencer looked at me then back at Alison.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer spoke up.

Alison tightened the gloves on her hands, "I came here to finish my job."

Spencer stood up and started heading towards Alison. I stood up and got in front of Spencer. I'm not sure what Alison has planned, but I'm not letting Alison hurt Spencer.

"How dare you come here," Spencer hissed. "You really do have some nerve coming here and talking to me after what you done."

"Oh please I know you were happy to have Jenna out of your life!" Alison snapped. "After she left you became the leader of her group. Everyone sees you as a threat, but I know better."

"You don't want to push this Alison," Spencer growled.

Alison walked forward and I pushed Spencer more behind me. I knew Spencer could probably hurt Alison if she wanted to, but even I know that she is in no state to fight right now. Whenever Spencer has these strange emotions running through brain she needs time to process it all. Getting stressed out over a fight is not going to help her.

"You took everything from me Spencer," Alison hissed.

Spencer had to hold back a laugh. "I took everything from you? Why don't you take a look at what you did to me? You ruined my life, blackmailed me, took my friends away, and turned everyone against me."

`"I told you Spencer the moment you walked away that you're either with me or against me!" Alison yelled.

"I walked away, because I was sick of your games!"

"Not to mention you stole Toby from me," Alison said while pointing at me.

"It's more like I saved him from continuing to be one of your puppets."

Alison titled her head and smirked, "do you honestly thing Toby really cares about you? How do you know he's not using you, because I asked him to?"

Spencer glanced back at me and gave me a worried expression. I was trying to tell her with my eyes to not listen to Alison. Now Spencer was debating on whether she should keep her guard up or listen to me. Every time Spencer comes close to believing me, Alison has to ruin it.

"Spencer don't listen to her everything I told you was true," I said to her.

Alison chuckled, "you mean everything you told her about this other dimension you came from?"

I looked at Alison in shock. How could she possibly know that? Now this will make it really hard for Spencer to remember. Just by looking at Spencer I could tell her head was spinning from all of this. This cannot be easy for her. Spencer turned around to look at me and her voice shook as she spoke.

"How does she know about that?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Alison spoke up. "Oh sweetie we made the whole thing up. I told Toby to tell you all of that stuff to trick you."

I shook my head, "No Spencer don't listen to her she's lying. Everything I told you was real. What we had was real."

I'm not sure if I imagined this, but I swore I saw a light bold go off in Spencer's brain. She gave me a look as if she was trying to remember something.

"I would love to stay in chat," Alison spoke up. "But I have a job to get done."

Alison pulled out a knife from her pocket and started walking towards Spencer. My eyes widened, but Spencer didn't even flinch. It was like she was stuck in a trance that she couldn't get out of.

"Once I get rid of her," Alison said while pointing the knife at Spencer. "I'm going to kill all

of your no good friends and I will go back to ruling the school."

Spencer mumbled something under her breath, but I couldn't make out what she said. Since Spencer wasn't paying attention to what Alison was about to do, I stepped between Alison and Spencer. There was no way I'm going to let Alison kill Spencer.

"Move over Toby. I promise killing her won't take long," Alison said.

I shook my head, "no I'm not moving."

Alison shrugged, "fine I'll just have to kill you first."

Alison aimed the knife in my direction, but before she could stab me I felt Spencer pushing me out of the way. I hit the ground with a loud thud. When I looked up, Spencer had Alison tackled to the ground She was trying to wrestle Alison for the knife. There was a lot of scratching and hair pulling between the two. Spencer started to get a little more violent with Alison. Alison pushed Spencer back causing Spencer to lose her balance.

"Ah!" Spencer screamed and held on tightly to the side of the hill.

"Spencer!" I called out.

Spencer and Alison were no fighting really close to the edge of the hill. That hill is pretty steep. If one of them makes one wrong move they could fall down. Alison was trying to stab Spencer with the knife, but Spencer was a tab bit stronger than her. Right when I thought Alison was going to stab Spencer, Spencer pushed Alison back. Alison stumbled over the edge of the cliff and lost her balance. The only thing that Alison had to keep herself up was Spencer's arm. Alison held on to Spencer's arm, so she wouldn't fall. Spencer was trying to get her to let go, because if Alison falls then Spencer could fall too. I finally managed to get myself back up. Once I was on my feet I walked over to help Spencer.

Spencer finally managed to get Alison to let go of her arm. Alison screamed as she fell down the cliff. Spencer watched in hours while Alison slide, flipped, tumbled, and rolled down the hill. We knew by the time Alison hit the ground that she was dead. I helped Spencer stand back up, but the moment she was standing up straight she yelled out due to a sharp pain coming from her lower admen. Her right hand was covering up the left side of her stomach.

"Spencer what is it?"

She was struggling to breathe as she pulled her hand away. I gasped when I saw that her shirt and hand are covered in blood. She was starting to feel light headed and her breathing got slower.

"No no no Spencer!" I said.

She collapsed and fell straight into my arms. She was struggling to catch her breath and her blood kept coming out of her body. Alison must've stabbed Spencer while they were wrestling. Her breathing kept getting shorter and shorter and she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"No Spencer," I shook her a few times to try and keep her awake. "Spencer, please don't do this. You can't die on me. No I can't lose you."

Spencer opened her mouth to speak, and because of her shortage of breath it was hard for her to form words. "I… I .er ." She closed her eyes and flinched at the pain coming from her admen. "The diner… I remember being there and you… said you were working with… -A to keep me safe and… you what we had was ."

I smiled and said, "yes that's it Spencer." I brushed her hair back "keep remembering that's it."

Her body started shaking as she spoke, "I don't know… why I remember that, but I do. That's… the only thin.g I can ."

"That's okay I'm just happy that you remember something."

"What happened afte.r that?" she asked. "Did I follow or did I stay?"

"You fallowed me. Even though you wanted to do nothing more than smack me upside the head for scaring you the way I did."

She tried to laugh, but it hurt her. "Yeah… that sounds like me."

Her eyes were starting to close and the color of her skin began to fade. Her body was getting lighter and lighter, and she was getting weaker by the second. I adjusted her in my arms and held her closely.

"Listen to me Spencer, I need you to hold on. Please you can't do this to me now. You can't die on me if you die on me it's over and I lose everything."

She chuckled dryly, "you mean your memory?"

"No," I said while rubbing the pad of my thumb against her cheek. "I'll lose the most important thing in my life, you."

"You need to wake up Toby," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Open your eyes," she said.

I shook my head, "Spencer I don't know what you mean."

"If you want to get back… to me, then need to out of… it.

Spencer tried to say more, but it hurt too much for her to speak. Now she was barely moving.

"Spencer, don't," I started shaking her again, but she wasn't responding. "Spencer, wake up please!"

Tears started streaming down my face. She's gone and I will never get her back. I pressed a light kiss on her lips then rested my head on her chest. My body rocked with sobs as I held her in my arms. This is my entire fault. Because of me Spencer is dead.

"I wish you never died Spence," I whispered in my ear.

I'm not sure how long I spent crying with my head lying on Spencer's chest. The girl I love is gone and there is no way I will ever get her back. In a few hours I will forget that any of this ever happened. I guess all I can do now is call the police and tell them what happened. When I opened my eyes again I was surprised to see that I wasn't lying on top of Spencer anymore. Instead I was lying on my pillow that was on my bed. I sat up in my bed and looked around the room. I'm sitting on my bed inside my loft. Everything was how I left it.

My bed had the same covers that I put on this morning. The clock that Spencer bought me was sitting on my bedside table. I scooted towards the edge of the bed and looked around at everything. I'm back inside my loft and everything is how it's supposed to be. Instead of having my hand clench to Spencer's bloody t-shirt, I was still clenching my mother's picture in my hand. The picture of Spencer and I hanging out from earlier this year was sitting on my nightstand. I sighed in relief everything seems to back the way it was.

A pair of keys jiggling in the doorway startled me. How could that be? Someone opened the door and then shut it softly. Footsteps were thumping around the living room and into the kitchen. I held my breath while I waited for the person to speak. Even though I had a pretty good idea on who it is. I still wanted to hear her voice.

"Toby?" she called out softly.

Her voice rang through my head like a sweet song. Her footsteps grew louder as she walked down the short hallway leading back towards my bedroom. She's here, she came. I'm going to see her again.

"Toby," she knocked on my bedroom door softly.

My bedroom door opened slowly. I held my breath as she pushed the door open all the way. Then there she was standing in the doorway staring at me with a worried expression.

"Toby," she said my name again.

Tears of joy filled my eyes, "Spencer."

**And i'm ending the chapter there! Ha ha, What do you think will happen next? Only way to find out is if you keep reading. Next chapter is the last chapter. **

**Thanks for reading please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Toby's pov**

"Spencer," I said.

For a moment I just sat there staring at how. She looks exactly the same since the last time I saw her before I ran out. Her hair was curled and her makeup was light. She was dressed just like she normally dresses. The worried expression never left her face as she took in my tear stained face. She titled her head to look at me.

"Toby," she spoke with so much concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Spencer," I tossed my mother's picture to the side, jumped off the bed and ran over to her. Spencer almost fell over when I wrapped my arms around her to bring her in for a hug. I held her closely to my body and I never wanted to let her go. Spencer wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back soothingly. Tears started streaming down my face again, which promoted her to hold on to me tighter.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

I pulled away from her and put my hands on her waist. "I thought I lost you," I choked out.

"What do you mean? I'm standing right here."

She led us over to my bed, so we were sitting down. She wrapped her arm around me and allowed me to lay my head on her shoulder. That's all I did for a few minutes. I laid my head on her shoulder and she comforted me while I cried. She probably thinks I'm crazy right now. I don't care what she thinks about me, I'm just so glad to see her. I'm glad that she remembers who I am. I never thought I would get back to this place.

"Are you okay?" she asked once I stopped crying.

"I just missed you."

"Toby we've only been apart for twenty minutes."

"Trust me it's been so much longer."

"What happened?" she asked.

I sat up straight and said, "a lot of crazy stuff happened, but you're not going to believe me when I tell you."

She gives me a look, "try me."

"It's a long story."

Spencer took off her jacket and shoes. Then she scooted up towards the head of my bed, so she was leaning against the backboard. She reaches out her hand and pulls me up next to her. I lean back against the head bored and wrap my arms around her allowing her to rest her head on my chest.

Spencer adjusted herself in my arms and looked up at me, "Okay, tell me this long story of yours,"

I started playing with a strained of her hair while I told her everything that happened. I started out with everything that happened after I ran out of her house. Instead of staying back to defend Spencer, I left. She listened as I explained how frustrated and upset I was about not having my mom around. I told her that I was looking at pictures of my mother and it made me more upset. Then I told her about me making a wish and then waking up in a parallel universe.

"After I said I wish my mother never died, I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes. When I opened them back up I was back in my room at my old house. The weird thing was is I was the same age I am now. I lived in the present, but it was like this weird parallel universe. My mom was standing in the kitchen making breakfast, so I guess that meant my wish came true."

"Wait you woke up in your house with your mom there?" she asked.

I nodded, "yes, but it gets weirder. Everything about that world was different. You were there, the girls were there, Alison was there, Caleb was there, and even Maya was there."

Now Spencer looked really confused, "but Maya's."

"Dead, "I finished for her. "I know, but she was the one who made my wish come true. I thought the world I lived in was perfect, but it wasn't. Nothing was the same and you were different. Like really different."

"How different," she asked.

"You dressed like a rebel!" I exclaimed. "Your hair was straightened and you wore dark clothes and makeup." I pointed at her nose, "and you had a nose piercing!"

She giggled, "But I don't believe in getting my nose pierced."

"That's what I told you!" I exclaimed.

"What else happened?"

"It was horrible. Like I said nothing was the same. You had an attitude problem and your parents kicked you out. You dropped out of school and your friends turned against you, because of Alison."

"Alison played a big part in this?" she asked.

I nodded, "a huge part. She made your life a nightmare. In that other world Maya told me that I use to treat you like crap.

"Wait as my boyfriend?" she asked.

"No that's the worst part I wasn't your boyfriend. Alison got to me and filled my head with lies about you, which somehow made me hate you."

"Alison filling your head with lies about me, Are you sure this was the present or the past?" she asked. "I'm pretty sure Alison told you lies, about me in the past."

"This was the present, but when I got there I didn't understand any of it. You didn't have any memory of everything we've been through. The only thing you knew was about me hating you."

Spencer rested her hand on my cheek, "how could I forget the guy I'm in love with?"

My heart melted at her comment. Somehow her kind words always managed to make me feel better. I don't know what I was thinking when I made that wish. Everything I could ever want is right here in my arms. She whipped the remaining tears that were streaming down my face. For a moment we just lied there gazing into each other's eyes. Her thumb brushed across my cheek and traced over my jaw line. My hands moved down to touch her waist as I pulled her closer to me. Then after waiting for what seemed like forever, our lips finally met.

I melted into her touch and kissed her with as much passion and love I could build up. This time our kiss felt real. More real than the kisses we shared in the other world. The Spencer in the other world only kissed me out of lust. In this world Spencer kisses me out of love and passion. Our kiss was getting more and more intense as we went on. Her hands moved to take off my shirt and of course I let her. Once my shirt was off, she started attacking my neck with kisses. I moaned and moved my hands to take off her shirt. She lifted up her arms, so I could pull her shirt up over her head. Then I tossed it to the side and went back to kissing her on the lips.

` The rest of our clothes were scattered across the room. We got under the covers and immediately got down to business. Her nails dug down deep into my back and her breath got hitched in the back of her throat as I moved against her. Tonight I plan on making love to her like I've never done before. By the way she was screaming out my name I could tell she was enjoying this. She rolled us over a couple times, so she had the upper hand.

"Toby," she moaned.

My hands ran down to touch every inch of her body. My lips grazed over her skin lightly. I continued to thrust in and out of her. I alternated between going soft and slow then going rough and fast. I rolled us over, so I was now on top of her again. She may like being the one in control, but she loves it when I take control.

"Spence," I moaned, signaling that I was close.

Her fingernail dug deeper in my back and that was her way of telling me that she was close too. She kissed the side of my face when I finally came then collapsed beside of her. We rolled over to lay on our backs and both of us were trying to catch our breaths. Our bodies were all sweaty and Spencer was panting like crazy.

"Wow," was all she could say.

She rolled over, so her head was lying on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and held her close. My chest rose and fell while we lied there in silence. It's been almost ten minutes and we're still trying to catch our breaths. Spencer and I haven't gone this crazy since the time we got back together in that motel. Spencer finally managed to get her breathing under control and relaxed more.

"You've never made love to me like that before," she giggled. "What got into you?"

"I really missed you and I love you so much."

She smiled and pecked me on the lips, "I love you too."

"Did you really wake up in an alternate universe?" she asked me after a while.

I kept playing with her fingers and using my other hand to run my fingers through her hair. She lied there with her head on my chest waiting for me to answer. Now that I think about it I'm not sure if the world I woke up in was real or if it was all just a dream. If it was a dream it was more like a nightmare.

"Do you believe me?" I asked. "About me making a wish and waking up in an alternate universe?"

She adjusted herself in my arms and rested her hand across my heart. "If you said it happened then it happened."

"So you do believe me?"

"I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't made that up."

I kissed the top of her head and pulled the covers up over our bodies. She snuggled up as close to me as she possible could. My arms tightened around her to make her feel safe in my arms. For a while I just stayed up admiring Spencer while she sleeps. She always looks more calm and peaceful when she's sleeping. It's moments like this that make me remember why I love her. I love everything about her. I love the way she talks, laughs, smiles, and I love her sass. I love the way her eyes grow small when she tries real hard to find the answer to everything. The way her eyes light up when she finally comes up with the answer she's been looking for. I love how she always knows how I feel just by simply looking into my eyes.

I love how she is the only one that knows the real me. She's the only one I can go to about anything. Whenever I feel like crying she'll always be there to dry my tears. I'm always there to dry her tears. She's the only one that completely understands what I've been through and my haunting past. She's the last person that I see and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep at night. She's the reason I'm alive. I love her.

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining through the window and birds chirping. I felt around the left side of my bed and it was empty. Spencer wasn't lying by my side. I started panicking when I saw that she wasn't even in the room.

"Spencer," I called out.

I sat up on the edge of my bed and pulled my boxers on. When I walked out into the family room I was surprised by what I saw. The loft was all decorated and Christmas music was playing from the radio sitting on the kitchen counter. The whole loft smelled like cinnamon and apple cider. Someone hung up two stockings by the doorway. There was a little Christmas tree set up behind the sofa and there were even a few presents under the tree. Everything looks so beautiful it almost made me cry.

"Good morning," I heard Spencer's voice coming from behind me.

I spun around and saw Spencer standing in the kitchen. She was wearing a little red dress that went down to her knees, a pair of sexy high heel boots, and a Santa hat on her head. Her brown hair was fixed in nice thick curls and hung down over her shoulders. She wore red lipstick and black eyeliner to make her look extra hot. Honestly she looks beautiful without all that make up on, but I'm not complaining. She looked cute and sexy at the same time.

"Spencer," I said with a smile. "Did you do all of this?"

She smiled and nodded, "mhm. I got up extra early to make all of this."

"I can't believe you did all of this, but why? I thought you hated Christmas."

Her high heels clicked across the hardwood floor as she made her way over to me. I didn't even notice she was holding another Santa hat in her hands until she put it on my head. She stood back and smiled at me.

"Christmas may not be my favorite holiday," she started. "But it means a lot to you. Just because I never had the perfect Christmas doesn't give me the right to keep you from having one."

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

She bit her lip, "I'm saying merry Christmas."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her to bring her in for a kiss. Her lips brushed against mine passionately. I'm finally going to able to celebrate Christmas with the girl I love. She smiled at me when we pulled away from the kiss. For a moment we just stood there gazing into each other's eyes.

She jumped away from me and clapped her hands together, "okay time to open presents!"  
`` I chuckled, "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

She sat down in front of the Christmas tree and glared up at me, "shut up."

I laughed again then joined her on the floor. She handed me my present which was wrapped up in red and green wrapping paper. I took it from her and unwrapped it like an eight year old kid would do on Christmas.

She giggled and said, "Again like an eight year old trapped in a nineteen year olds body."

The first present I opened was a light blue T-shirt. I'm sure she'll steal it from me in a few days. The next gift she got me was framed picture of us hanging out on a hot summer day. It was Spencer and I with our foreheads pressed together gazing into each other's eyes. The last gift she got me was a silver wrist watch with _I love you _engraved on the back. I gave her a big hug and a kiss on the lips to thank her for all of these amazing gifts. I haven't gotten a present from anyone since I was ten. The last present I got was from my mom on my tenth birthday. She got me a brown backpack that I still carry around with me today.

"Thank you for the watch and everything else you got me. You've made this Christmas amazing and it's a whole lot better, because I got to spend it with you," I said while stroking her face.

"You're welcome. As much as I hate to admit this it's kind of nice celebrating Christmas. Or maybe it's because you're the one I'm celebrating it with."

I gave her another hug and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh I almost forgot!" I jumped up and ran back to my bedroom. Then I came back with s little box wrapped in red wrapping paper. "Here I got you something."

She took the little box and slowly started to open it. Behind the wrapping paper was a plan black box. She looked at me cursorily before opening up the box. She gasped when she saw a ring with a heart shaped diamond in the middle. The words _forever yours_ was engraved on the band.

"Toby," she put her hand up to cover her mouth."

"It's not in engagement ring it's just a promise ring. I know we're too young to get married, but one day we won't be. I love you Spencer, and I want to marry you someday. Promise me that sometime in the future you will agree to be my wife and be with me for the rest of my life."

Tears were now streaming down Spencer's voice. Her whole body was shaking. I couldn't tell if she was freaked out, nervous, or what she was thinking."

Finally she nodded and said, "Okay."

"Okay?"

She smiled, "yes I'll marry you someday."

I smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. She threw her arms around me and then tackled me to the floor on top of the wrapping paper. We pressed our lips together and kissed each other like never before. When we pulled away from the kiss, Spencer laid on top of my chest and for some reason she started giggling. Hearing her laugh made me laugh and pretty soon we were both laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked after we stopped laughing.

She smiled, "nothing's funny. I'm just really happy right now." She brushed the back of my neck with her finger tips, "and I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said while brushing the hair out of her face.

She pressed a soft kiss upon my lips. After we got done kissing, Spencer stood up and offered me her hand to help me stand up. I rose to my feet and stood beside her with my hands on her waist.

"Wait now?" I asked while pulling her body against mine.

She smirked and said, "Well I have a couple ideas."

"Does it involve going back to the bedroom, so I can take this dress off you?" I asked.

She bit her lip, "Um no even better." She started walking towards the kitchen."

"What are we doing?" I asked while fallowing her.

She smiled while putting on a cooking apron, "we're going to bake Christmas cookies."

I smiled and joined her in the cooking making process. While we were baking cookies Spencer turned up the Christmas, so we could sing along. The memories I had with my mother will never be forgotten. Even though I miss her a lot and wish that she was still here with me, it's time for me to accept my life the way it is. I may not have my mom around, but I do have someone that I can love and hold on to forever. Spencer will always be by my side and I know I can always count on her to help me get through a hard time. My life may not be perfect, but it's as good as it's going to get. Spencer is the only thing I need to keep me happy and to keep me alive. She is the love of my life my future wife and my once upon a time.

**The end**

**Thank you all so much for reading this story. This was one of my favorites to write. Thank you all for the amazing reviews as the story went on. I really hope you all enjoyed this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me what you thought about this story or just comment what you thought about the ending. **

**Note: A few days ago somebody asked me to write a sequel. At first I wasn't planning on it, but maybe I'll think about it. The idea was to have Spencer make a wish that she wasn't a Hastings. Then she was up in an alternate universe and goes through the same thing Toby went through. Only this time she has to convince Toby: a shy, neglected, studios boy that he is dating Spencer: a popular, beautiful girl like herself. Tell me what you think about the idea. If I get at least fifteen positive reviews telling me to write this sequel then I'll think of something. Thanks again for your time. You're all amazing!**


End file.
